La Perla
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: ¿Se puede obtener la felicidad por un capricho del destino? ¿Seria valido construir tu dicha en una mentira? Un Peeta en ventaja capaz de todo excepto de perderla.
1. Chapter 1

**La Perla.**

_La realidad dicen, es algo que puede fabricarse si así se desea. ¿Se puede obtener la felicidad por un capricho del destino? Y de ser así, ¿seria valido construir tu dicha en una mentira? -Te amo tanto que duele...y ese dolor, esa obsesión, ese capricho hecho locura...no me permitirá nunca dejarte ir.- (Peetniss)_

**CAPITULO 1**

El chico rubio que vivia a la orilla del mar en el distrito 4, contemplaba el atardecer y suspiraba llenandose los pulmones de vida y sintiendose a su vez tan vacío de ella, su vida en realidad creia no tenia la importancia o trascendencia de ningun heroe, por lo menos tenia una existencia pacifica garantizada, el estar con solo una pierna real no te hacia candidato a Tributo, eras considerado inutil.

La pequeña fortuna de su familia radicaba en la comercialización de redes para pesca en el mismo distrito, las mejores, eso lo mantenia a salvo, ya estaba cercano a los treintas y sus padres tenían poco de fallecidos, con la vida continua en juergas de sus hermanos el ya vivia prácticamente solo, y le agradaba que fuera así. Se sentía un poco culpable al encontrar cierto confort en la liberación de la hostigacion que sufría por su madre, mucho antes del accidente que sufrió en el barco, donde perdió la pierna, ella ya lo consideraba poca cosa.

La brisa marina golpeo su rostro y el la aspiro con entrega. Seguro de la pasividad de su vida. De que nada ni nadie podria arrebatarle su calma.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida en el 12 transucrria tan miserable como siempre, la chica de ojos grises compitio con Gale en aquellos primeros juegos, el resto era parcticamente historia. Ella siempre habia amado a Gale, y el a ella. Cada dia portaba el relicario fabricado en metal que obtuvo de segunda mano en el mercado negro, ahi portaba su desgastada foto, la del que seria algun dia y muy pronto su esposo. Como se lo prometieron con la mirada, desde hacía tan poco tiempo, y sin embargo se habían amado desde siempre.

Fue a alguna ocasion en la gira posterior de la victoria, que ella al recordar a Rue cayo en crisis nerviosa y casi provoca una revuelta al contemplar el dolor y el apoyo del distrito de la pequeña, a una causa que aun no conocía, sus límites, ni sus alcances, lo que si comprendía, era que el apoyo era una corriente contra Snow y la situación actual de Panem.

Temia por su vida, la de su familia y la seguridad de todos, ella no habia escogido ser Sinsajo, ella no queria causar problemas...ni ser parte de ellos. Claro que le preocupaban las personas, pero se conformaría si su familia tenía techo y comida siempre...y la familia de el, la familia de Gale.

Sin embargo Snow no podia asegurar que ella fuera indefensa, al contrario, la sentia como fuego en las manos, incontrolable, que pronto saldría de control y deseaba ponerle un alto a la popularidad de la chica de la veta.

Solicito una audiencia con ella, y ahi mientras ella esperaba en una recien acondicionada elegante oficina, un fuerte golpe en la nuca la puso incosciente de la realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La idea me vino de una imagen que encontre en la web, me fascino, y aqui va. ya sabeis, a mi estilo, contadme que os parece?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¨La vida debe ser vivida hasta el punto de las lagrimas" -Camus.**

**LA PERLA.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando Katniss abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en ninguna locación lujosa, estaba en movimiento, la atmosfera era pesada y oscura, olía un poco a oxido. Un entorno desconocido para ella.

Estaba encadenada a una viga metálica, de pie, y frente a ella, pulcramente de blanco, el señor de Panem, Snow.

El no sonreía pero se notaba complacido.

-Oh Miss Everdeen...he intentado pasar por alto sus insensateces sin embargo, la locura...es algo que no se puede curar...-

Katniss lo miro a los ojos y reunió saliva para responder. Donde fuera que estuviere...seria su fin. - Las personas habitan Panem de formas muy diversas, algunos lo hacemos intensamente, es por eso que los otros nos dicen locos o raros, locos porque amamos locamente, porque observamos, por nuestra capacidad de asombro ante las cosas, porque aunque tenemos el mismo miedo que todos, nos atrevemos a asomarnos de los limites establecidos. Yo vivo intensamente porque vivo cada día como el ultimo, ese siempre ha sido mi riesgo, busco sobrevivir, en la veta, en el doce y en los juegos, mi vida siempre ha sido así, amo, amo locamente a mi familia, Prim y Gale, son el oxigeno de mi existencia, y he observado el miedo del pueblo de Panem, su miedo y ansias de cambio, pero todos estamos asustados...se que soy extraña a la mayoría, pero así es como soy, y no considero dañar a nadie, y mucho menos a usted. Por favor libéreme, debo cuidar de mi hermana...-  
-Y lo hará Senorita Everdeen, lo hará...desde otra vida.-  
Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras Snow sonrió lobunamente y Katniss lo observo con pánico, cuando iba a comenzar a Gritar, un golpe en la nuca casi la deja inconsciente de nuevo, sintió como su cuerpo de tambaleo y la piel de su rostro toco el piso sucio y metálico, nuevos golpes, en su estomago, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en su rostro, uno de ellos, desencadeno sangre hasta casi ahogarla, Snow dio algunos pasos hacia ella y enterró en su pierna la aguja de una jeringa gruesa cuyo contenido al entrar en el torrente sanguíneo de Katniss le provocaba gritar, nuevamente, en su brazo, en la otra pierna, en su cuello, entonces ella comenzó a perder la noción de la realidad, se parecía tanto a ...aquella ocasión en los juegos, cuando habia sido picada por... Y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Su cuerpo, el cual los presentes aseguraban estaba sin vida, fue arrojado de la cubierta, hacia lo profundo y oscuro del océano, era casi media noche. Habían navegado varias horas, no estaban seguros de la ubicación del barco y no importaba, ella había muerto y con ella las posibilidades de una rebelión.

.

Peeta se encontraba en el muelle, estaban probando una red nueva, estaba diseñada para atrapar grandes cantidades de peces, o especímenes grandes, las fibras eran metálicas pero ligeras, esa era la tercera prueba del día, ya habían descargado algunos materiales, ellos no pescaban peces, solo basura o restos metálicos, experimentaban sobre la resistencia de sus redes antes de ponerlas a la venta, el día había sido pesado, a pesar de lo delgado de su camiseta, el calor era casi insoportable, despidió a su personal y no los obligo a descargar la ultima red, ya era muy tarde, prefería hacerlo solo, era tal vez en base a esos ejercicios pesados, que su cuerpo se mantenía tan bien formado y fuerte, el personal lo conocía y se fueron sin rechistar.

Peeta encendio un cigarrillo, camino hacia la red, movió con pericia las gruesas y viejas palancas que la colocaron frente a el, ligeramente suspendida del piso viejo.

De pronto su corazón se detuvo, de uno de los orificios de ella, se asomaba una pálida mano humana.

-Maldición!- Entro en pánico contenido y se apresuro a maniobrar para depositar la red sobre la superficie, desenredo los tejidos que la unían velozmente, en sus años en el negocio, algo como aquello jamás había ocurrido, removió algunas algas y basura marina para encontrarse con el cuerpo de una chica...y no cualquier chica, la había visto por televisión, era la ganadora de los juegos Katniss Everdeen. Estaba blanca cual papel, tenia una herida en la nariz muy evidente y hematomas enormes, su ropa mojada se veía costosa, se le pegaba al cuerpo como segunda piel, en el mar seguramente había perdido el calzado, sus pies estaban desnudos. A pesar de lo terrible de la situación Peeta se sorprendió a si mismo contemplándola, se acerco a ella y coloco su índice derecho debajo de la nariz de la chica, aun había un hilo de aire, presiono su peso contra su pecho, había aprendido primeros auxilios desde hacia bastante tiempo, incluso en dos ocasiones había salvado a un par de empleados distraídos, bombeo enérgicamente y le dio respiración de boca a boca, 1,2,3 -VAMOS- 1,2,3 -VAMOS-, 1,2,3 -VAMOS-

Katniss abrió los ojos y comenzó a escupir agua y sangre, los pulmones le ardían como heridas abiertas, su visión era borrosa y le dolía todo hasta los huesos.

A Peeta lo inundo la alegría, ella estaba viva. Pero muy malherida, debía ver a un medico de inmediato. Le toco una mano, ella solo veía su contorno.

-No! Porfavor, ya no! No me lastime mas!-

Peeta se quedo de piedra, la chica estaba muerta de miedo, era obvio que habían tratado de asesinarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ady Mellark87: Holi! Muero de curiosidad, le atinaste a alguna conjetura

Gpe 77: que linda! Como van tus dudas, que te parecio este cap

Guest: Muy cierto...se me da, se me da, la complicacion.

gale: ya se vera jajaja

Guest GRACIAS! q opinais

Guest Oh lector desde antes, perfecto

Guest GRACIAS! q opinais


	3. Chapter 3

Alguien había tratado de asesinarla y desaparecerla, o que otro motivo había para que la hubieran tirado por la borda, ella debía ser una mujer muerta, y aquí estaba, frente a el, aquella que solo observaba en ocasiones para admirarla y llenar sus pulmones de amor. La única que lograba despertar cosas desconocidas en su interior, desde que la observaba en televisión.

-No, no, shhhh, shhh, espera, espera un poco- la reconfortaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Un golpe de dolor interno golpeo a Katniss, tan insoportable que volvió a desmayarse.

Peeta la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su casa.

Llamo a su mejor amiga y estudiante para medico Delly Cartwright,escucho al aparato llamar 4 veces hasta que por fin contesto.

-¿Hola?-

-Delly, por Dios, que bueno que respondes, necesito que vengas, hubo un accidente, porfavor.-

-¡Enseguida!-

Y colgó.

Cuando Delly llego, Katniss estaba instalada en la habitación de Peeta, lo que ella considero extraño siendo la casa tan grande contaban con habitaciones para huéspedes. Peeta le sujeto la mano, lo que provoco revoloteos en el estomago de la chica, ella había estado enamorada de Peeta desde siempre, y últimamente el se había convertido en el espécimen varonil más atractivo y hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, sin embargo era cobarde, no tenia valor para confesarle lo que sentía por el, tenia esperanzas en que con el tiempo, el se diera cuenta.

-Escucha Delly, yo estaba probando la nueva red, y note una mano humana que salía de ella..-

Delly ahogo un grito.

-Si, lo se, lo se, pero cuando baje la red, y me acerque, es una chica, y está muy mal herida, despertó porque la resucite con las técnicas que me enseñaste de primeros auxilios a ahogados, y solo estuvo consiente unos momentos, me grito que ya no la lastimara, Delly creo que trataron de asesinarla, y … creo también que ella es Katniss Everdeen.-

-Eso lo decidiré yo, podríamos llvarla a un hospital-

-¡No! Te digo que intentaron asesinarla, se hará lo necesario por ella aquí, permanecerá oculta, hasta que cuando ella despierte nos diga que hacer.-

Delly trago saliva grueso. Desaba que Peeta hubiera alucinado, abrió la puerta y sobre la caa estaba una chica a pesar de los golpes que ya se habían puesto morados y comenzaban a hincjarse muy bella. Y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, y sacar su equipo medico.

Peeta se sentó en el sofa cama que tenía contiguo a su cama, y espero pacientemente, estaba muy nervioso, asi que encendio un cigarrillo, dos, tres, hasta cuatro.

Cuando iba por el quinto, Delly se levanto y el desistio de encenderlo.

-Escucha Peeta, no se si es Katniss Everdeen o no, esta muy golpeada, tiene la nariz rota, debe sanar y después la arreglare, podría hcerlo de una vez pero no quiero causarle mas dolor, como dices, fue muy golpeada. Tiene seis costillas rotas, y severamente lastimadas las piernas, necesito instalar aquí mi equipo medico y otros aparatos, seria como montarle un cuarto de hospital, para examinar también su daño cerebral, será muy costoso…-

-Sabes que eso no importa, haz lo necesario.-

Los días siguientes Peeta observo como instalo prácticamente un hospital en su habitación, el dormía en el sofá cama, Katniss se ponía particularmente mal en las noches, asi que el le administraba morfina, Delly le había enseñado, también le hablaba, le platicaba de el y su vida, o de lo que había ocurrido en el dia. Le acariciaba el cabello.

En televisión nacional hablaban de la desaparición de Katniss tras la revuelta en el distrito de Rue, intentaban entrevistar a Gale quien evitaba hablar con la prensa, su rostro expresaba verdadero dolor. Un par de días después, hablaban de que podría haber muerto. Gale que antes apoyaba la causa rebelde se encontraba contrariado al pensar que ellos fueran los responsables de la desaparición de Katniss, Prim estaba devastada.

Tras cinco días, y gracias a los cuidados de Delly y su tecnología medica, los moretes de Katniss habían prácticamente desaparecido. Tenia la nariz rota, y eso la hacia verse ligeramente distinta.

-Necesito que hablemos- Le dijo Delly a Peeta y salieron de la habitación,

-Si, es ella, la he visto demasiado en la televisión para dudarlo, fue severamente golpeada, y también revise su torrente sanguíneo, tiene mucho veneno de rastrevispulas, (Delly noto la expresión de dolor y enojo que Peeta mostraba en cada palabra) Peeta…la verdad no me explico como es que sobrevivio, de alguna forma parte de su sistema adapto al veneno a su torrente sanguineo, en orden de sobrevivir, supongo… probablemente perdio la cordura, o en el mejor de los casos, cuando despierte su vida será una hoja en blanco.-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor…que inicie una nueva vida.-

\- Hay un medicamento que podría acelerar su recuperación, sus efectos secundarios radican principalmente en afectar el lóbulo cerebral que aloja los recuerdos de largo plazo, por ello solo es ocudado en casos de demencia, y en Avox, si se lo doy, se recuperara antes de lo esperado pero favorecerá su perdida de memoria…total-

Peeta suspiro. –Hazlo, hazlo…y Delly, no arregles su nariz, porfavor déjala asi.-

Delly asintió, y suspiro. Peeta quería que Katniss despertará sin recordar todo lo que le habían hecho,Peeta había salvado su vida, y quería evitarle dolorosos recuerdos, que podrían en peligro su vida, pero también era como si la estuviera convirtiendo en otra persona.

-Peeta…¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella despierte?-

-No lo se Delly, aún no lo se, pero no puedo permitir que la asesinen-

X

Fue esa misma noche, cuando Delly ya había retirado la mitad del equipo medico, que Katniss despertó, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos, y miro a su alrededor, encontró a ese hombre rubio dormido en el sofá junto a la cama y clavo su mirada gris en el.

Peeta abrió los ojos al instante.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tu?- Katniss hablaba despacio, tenia su lengua aun semidormida por el medicamento.

Peeta se incorporó maldiciendo interiormente.

-Estas en casa. Yo soy Peeta, Peeta Mellark.-

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS Y NOTA DE LA AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Una disculpa enoooooooorme por la tardanza he estado muy liada, aquí esta! Que opináis!

TheBostonAvenger Hola! Super cierto! Muy bien giro al personaje de Peeta, me agrada que te guste!

arabullet Hola linda! Gracias x tu review! Um, pues en este fic Peeta le lleva a Katniss unos 5 años.

Gpe 77 Holi linda! Muchas gracias, que hermoso review! Si este Peeta percador esta muy muy comible, jajajaa, que te parecio? Un abrazo

Lizairy Cullen : Me encanta que te guste!

Ady Mellark87: Hola! Que te parece el rumbo de la historia?


	4. Chapter 4

**LA PERLA**

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿En casa?, Tu…eres…-

Y volvió a perder el conocimiento, lentamente cerro los ojos hasta que sus cabellos se perdieron en la blancura de la almohada.

Peeta ya estaba sudando frio.

Ella había despertado, y el no había considerado que haría cuando eso ocurriera...¡Como un imbécil! -Se reprocho a si mismo-, sin embargo al parecer muy dentro de el si lo sabía, pues ya había decidido que ella, _"estaba en casa"._

Salio hecho una tromba de la habitación y llamo a Delly contándole lo ocurrido. Se frotaba la entreceja consumido por estrés.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Le espeto ella irritada.

-No voy a dejarla morir…la buscan Delly, ella debe permanecer aquí, podrias, venir…? Necesito comprarle ropa y cosas, como si ella, siempre…"hubiera pertenecido aquí".

-Ya se que talla es, tantos días de atención médica y al ponerle esa bata tuve que cerciorarme, le comprare guardarropa como de que…?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Peeta estaba confundido,

-¡Si! Me refiero a que si será una empleada tuya o la princesa de la casa, ¡Que tipo de ropa Mellark!-

-Ella no será mi empleada.-

Delly suspiro pesadamente. –Ya.-

-¿Tardaras mucho?-

-La factura será muy gorda…-

-Ya sabes que eso no me importa….Delly nose que decirle cuando despierte-

-Puedes decirle que son hermanos…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, algún día regresaran mis hermanos y..

-Con esa nariz y otro corte de cabello no la reconocerán además nunca van…tu eres el alma de ese negocio Peeta. Pero lo que sea que inventes, asegúrate de que te crea.- Y le colgó.

Peeta saco sus cosas de su habitación a la que estaba justo enfrente, ahí las acomodo y mudo sus pertenencias muy personales. Cuando termino se asomó por la ventana y contemplo la vista marina…su paz y calma se habían terminado y sin embargo, a pesar del riesgo que implicaba tenerla ahí, y de lo mucho que lo torturaba su piel y presencia, el sentía más feliz de lo que jamás fue en su vida.

_Agua del arroyo blanco,  
agua pa saciar mis labios,  
agua de tu primavera, de mi zalamera pa mi corazón  
eres para mí como agua clara,  
que corre hacia mi corazón como un río  
que nada y que muere en el fondo del mar.  
eres para mi como la luna, desnuda ante la noche. _

Encendió un cigarrillo para aplacar su ansiedad.

Tenia una vida que planear…y debía hacerlo muy bien, las mentiras nunca habían sido su fuerte pero estaba seguro que en los siguientes días se volvería un experto.

Entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo con lentitud, hacia tanto calor que nunca se bañaba con agua templada, se llevo las manos al rostro y reflexiono acerca de la vida de Katniss, su vida pasada se irira por la borda como el agua que se estrellaba en las baldosas después de recorrer sus músculos.

_Tu serás la calma y el consuelo y el aire que me falta algunas veces_  
_agua del arroyo blanco_  
_agua pa saciar mi sed._

_Quiéreme,  
como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme  
quiéreme,  
para los restos de la vida  
y quiéreme  
como se que tú lo hacías_

Era como si ella fuera suya, como un pequeño bebe indefenso que depende completamente de ti, y con esa hermosa y terrible idea, salio de la ducha.

Se aventuro a un caminata por el mar, cuyas arenas eran tan hermosas como doradas, llevaba unos jeans gruesos y desgastados, pero iba descalzo y ahí después de un par de metros encontró un pequeño tesoro, una concha brillante y reluciente, cuando la tomo en su interior había una pequeña y hermosa... perla.

Como ella, era como ella, también la había encontrado de casualidad, el mar se la había traído, y dentro de aquella red, estaba el mejor y mas bello tesoro que pensó la vida alguna vez le otorgaría.

_Pero déjate llevar_  
_por el sueño que una vez vivimos, que una vez te di._

_quiéreme,_  
_como se quiere por primera vez, quiéreme_  
_quiéreme_

Regreso a su casa, y realizo un par de llamadas, en ellas compro dos Avox, y llamo al joyero del distrito.

Ya había inventado su historia.

_Peeta Melark estaba comprometido con la hermosa chica nueva que venia del distrito 2, quien es huérfana pues es originaria del distrito desaparecido 11, viven juntos hace un par de días que ella llego, ella es timida debido a su condición de familia, su salud es de discreción. Se llama.. Perla._

Delly consiguió los papeles de nacimiento en el mercado negro. Ella era la única que como el sabia la verdad.

Acondicionaron su recamara y closeth como si la habitación que era de Peeta siempre hubiese sido de Perla.

El paquete del maestro joyero llego, la factura era considerable, una pequeña caja negra ocultaba su contenido.

Peeta y Delly de despidieron después de que el le pago lo que ella gasto y se tomaron una profunda copa de vino blanco.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-

-Si. Eres como mi hermana Delly, aprecio mucho lo que haces.-

-Te quiero Peeta...me voy, es tarde. Cuando despierte dale mis saludos a...Perla.-

El asintió y subió a la recamara blanca. La que antes era suya. Un Avox la acompañaba, Peeta abrió la caja negra y de ella saco una fina cadena de oro que en centro tenia la hermosa perla que encontró en el mar, y la coloco en el cuello de Katniss con ayuda del Avox.

Después de hacerlo la contemplo.

Era preciosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-

GirlOnFire: Muchas gracias linda! Que te parece la trama en su desarrollo?  
Ari : Igualmente muchos besos para ti donde estes, ya veremos que ocurre cuando katniss despierte de verdad! Peeta se salvo por los pelos!  
NarutoUzumaki777: Ya viste lo que tre entre manos jajajajaja  
Wen: Hola Wen, procuro hacerlo cada semana, saludos! y Gracias.  
arabullet: Cuando quieras cariño! Que te parecen las decisiones de Peeta?  
Gpe 77: En serio?! Eso me emociona! Me encanta sorprender! oH Si pobre prim, pronto veremos lo que ocurrio con los que Katniss dejo atras. Siiii Peeta es un caramelo macizo jajaja. La rebelion sigue formandose.


	5. Chapter 5

La Perla.

Capítulo 5

De pronto por las noches Peeta se despertaba por sus propias sonrisas nerviosas al recordar la historia que se había creado, estaba nervioso. La verdad sea dicha no dormía bien, atrapaba el incómodo sofá sobre el que dormitaba a lado de Katniss cuando ella pasaba su estado más crítico. Por la noche había supervisado como el Avox encargado de ella cortaba su cabello a un largo que apenas tocaba sus hombros.

Había hecho una pequeña fogata detrás de su hogar, quemo ahí las ropas que ella portaba ese día, y quiso que con ello se fuera todo su pasado.

\- Peeta debes estar consiente de que es posible que haya secuelas en ella por el veneno, el hecho de que perdiera la memoria es lo mejor que pudo pasarle, tal vez sea también un método de defensa a la locura que pudo venirle.-

Eso preocupaba mucho a Peeta, que ella sufriera, evitaba pensar que para llegar hasta el ella había tenido que pasar por mucho dolor. Y analizando los hechos el único con interés en matarla debía ser el dictador Snow. Entendía como podía considerarla amenazante, había muchos rumores de una rebelión, sin embargo desde que ella desapareció las noticias indicaban que Gale había desmejorado mucho, bajo de peso de forma brutal, por la T.V. Se le veían ojeras profundas, si bien Gale le estaba guardando luto a Katniss o sabia o sospechaba que Snow había tomado su vida, porque podías ver la ira hervir en el iris de sus ojos. El rebelde solo estaría dormido un periodo de tiempo, pronto estallaría.

Peeta siempre había sido metódico y analítico. ¿Y si alguna vez Katniss viera la imagen de Gale por los medios, lo reconocería? No pudo evitar que la idea lo aterrara.

Al día siguiente removió los proyectores de cada habitación de la casa excepto la suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prim no sabia que los seres humanos pudieran llorar tanto y tampoco que el interior doliera mas que el cuerpo, cada mañana se despertaba con agonía en partes que no sabia que tenía, partes de su alma, haber perdido a su hermana fue como perder la vida misma, pero aún tenía a su madre y Gale se esforzaba mucho en consolarla, ella lo apreciaba, sobre todo porque sabia que el también estaba deshecho.

\- Estaremos bien- Le decía, y frotan sus hombros en el abrazo. Lo decía con convicción, con promesa, Prim creía que el también intentaba consolarse a si mismo y hacérselo creer. Porque si Gale no tuviera familia, o a ella, probablemente el habría cometido una locura.

Habían avisado que las brigadas de búsqueda al sinsajo terminarían, la verdad es que Haymitch también se veía desmejorado, últimamente bebía mucho mas.

La vida en Panem y principalmente en el 12 siempre había sido incierta, pero esos días Primrose lo sentía más que nunca, en ocasiones la seguridad se la otorgaba el ronroneo constante de su gato y su calor al abrazarlo y sostenerlo contra ella. Por el momento sólo quedaba la promesa que Gale le hacia, y debía confiar en el porque su hermana lo amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Avox que cuidaba de Katniss abrió la puerta de Peeta y comenzó a sacudir sus sabanas. Peeta abrió los ojos y despertó alarmado, cuando reconoció al Avox se levanto de un salto y corrió a su antigua habitación.

Ella había despertado. Sus hermosos ojos grises lo miraron directamente y el se sintió desarmado, los moretes habían casi desaparecido solo su nariz era evidentemente distinta. Su aspecto era muy distinto al de Katniss Everdeen. Era Perla. Su perla.

Con eso en mente, avanzó hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos con suavidad, estaba viva, y era suya. Pudo sentir su cuerpo contra sus brazos y aspirar su perfume natural, sus cabellos rozaron su cuello y oídos y en ese momento por si aun lo dudada, se convenció de que todo valía la pena, ese momento, lo había valido todo.

\- Hola, que bueno que has abierto los ojos...Perla.-

Ella lo miró con extrañeza y apenada. Y eso lo enterneció.

\- No...no se quien eres...no ...¿Que es este lugar?..-

\- Sufriste un accidente, por favor déjame llamar al medico. Todo esta bien te lo aseguro, ¿Confías en mi verdad Perla?-

Katniss reaccionó como si la hubiesen golpeado.

\- ¿Como me llamaste?-

No titubees, no titubees Mellark. - Perla, ese es tu nombre-

Ella permaneció en silencio, el Avox llego con el teléfono de la casa y Peeta llamo a Delly.

\- Ya despertó, te necesito.-

Las últimas palabras de Peeta siempre le eran irresistibles a Delly. - En camino- Y colgó.

\- Tu médico viene para acá.-, - Un te- Indicó al Avox. Y este se retiró presuroso.

Katniss sujeto el antebrazo de Peeta - Dime mas...dime mas de mi-

El toque de ella, hizo que el sintiera una placentera corriente eléctrica que escaló desde su brazo a todo su cuerpo rápidamente.

\- Caíste, caíste de uno de mis barcos, cuando probaba una de las redes. Y te lastimaste gravemente.-

\- ¿Porque estoy en tu casa?-

\- Vives conmigo.- A Peeta esas palabras le resultaron placenteras y salieron de su paladar como mantequilla.

\- Somos familia.-

\- No. Estamos comprometidos, vamos a casarnos.-

\- Es extraño.-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- No llevo anillo alguno-

\- Debió perderse en tu accidente.-

Katniss observo sus dedos, en el no había ninguna marca que comprobara lo que Peeta le había dicho, pero confío en el, su instinto se lo decía.

\- ¿Tengo familia? -

\- No, los perdiste en otro Distrito.-

\- Soy afortunada parece...-

\- Lo lamento.-

\- No, lo digo en serio, te tengo a ti. ¿No es así?-

\- Por supuesto- Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron. - Siempre-

.

.

.

.

.

Reviewers:

GirlonFire: Peeta es listo! Todo va bien con su plan, q opináis ?

Claubell1806: Gracias cariño! Hermosas palabras! Espero q lo disfrutéis tanto como Ángeles de Acero, es vdd el futuro es muy estresante esperemos que el sepa llevarlo avante

Arabullet: Siiiii es muy arriesgado! Q pensáis?

Gpe77: Si lo he visto, esta buenísimo! No vi la lagrima pero si su rostro de teamomasquenunca! Lo adoro

Lyzleermipasion: Gracias linda! Extrañaba tus reviews

Narutouzumakki ooooh Yeaaaah!


	6. Chapter 6

**LA PERLA**  
**CAPITULO 6**

_Con una mentira suele irse muy lejos, pero sin esperanzas de volver._

_Proverbio judío_

_._

_._

Las palabras de Peeta proporcionaban a Katniss certeza y seguridad.

El chico rubio frente a ella demás de amigable la miraba con mucha simpatía. Y por alguna razón le parecía extraña la sensación.

Y estaba apenada. Apenada porque sentía que para ser su prometida, no sentía por el casi nada salvo simpatía. Como si no lo hubiese visto nunca, sin embargo... era tan atractivo...cuando la tomo en sus brazos puedo sentir su fuerza y su cariño hacia ella.  
Vaya. ¿Por qué esa sensación le resultaba totalmente desconocida?, Debió pegarse muy fuerte. De hecho aun se sentía muy dolorida.

Su medico llego, al verla se sintió aliviada, era una mujer, le pareció reconfortante.  
-Peeta, sal para revisarla.-

El obedeció al tiempo que el Avox llego con el te.

La chica la examino y paso una linterna por sus ojos.  
-Estas completamente sana, un par de moretes, pero sanaras pronto.-

-No recuerdo nada de mi vida.-  
-Lo se, es una secuencia natural debido a todos los daños que sufriste.-  
-La caida debió ser muy aparatosa.-  
-Lo fue.- Dijo Delly incomoda.  
-El, ese chico...¿Es en verdad mi prometido?-  
La expresión de Delly se torno severa.  
-Ese chico...es el mas guapo y noble del distrito, no conozco a mejor persona, y ha hecho por ti lo impensable.-  
Katniss se removió incomoda. -Lo lamento. ¿Recuperare algún dia la memoria?-  
-No lo se. Pero intenta vivir tu vida. No es facil sobrevivir a ese tipo de cosas.-  
-Es verdad. Lo hare, gracias.

Delly salió sin mirarla de nuevo.  
Katniss tomo el te, y comenzó a tocarse, sintiendo zonas doloridas y descubriendo moretes, pronto llego a su cuello y sintio la perla que portaba.

Peeta toco y ella lo dejo entrar con su voz.

-¿Todo bien?-  
-Si. Podemos empezar de nuevo.-  
La mirada de Peeta se ilumino. -Claro.-  
-No quiero decepcionarte por no recordar nada, si me recuerdas como solíamos ser.-  
-No quiero forzar nada, todo saldrá natural.-  
Ella asintió, sintiéndose liberada de la presión.

-¿Un paseo por la playa?-  
-Claro.-  
-Bien, te espero abajo.-

El cerro la puerta detrás de si y ella se levanto dirigiéndose al armario. Encontró un pantalón corto de lino finismo, se sentía costoso y un top a juego, sus tirantes eran gruesos y anchos, pero era liviano y suave.

Cuando bajo la escalera, el ya la esperaba y ella se ruborizo un poco.

Peeta la observaba como un pequeño ángel descendiendo, era ella. Su preciosa perla blanca. Suya.

El le tendió la mano y ella se la entrego y salieron a caminar por la playa.  
El sol era liviano porque estaban en el atardecer, la arena era dorada a sus pies descalzos y el agua era cristalina. Peeta encontró que jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, el calor y los incipientes rayos que el son aun desbordaba acariciaban la piel y el cabello de su adorada perla y no pudo creer lo afortunado que era.

La caminata se dio en cómodo silencio, iban tomados de la mano, ella se coloco el cabello detrás de los oídos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarme y cuidarme.-

Peeta se sorprendió. - Nada que agradecer.-  
Ella le sonrió. Se sentaron en la arena y se abrazaron, ella recargo su cabeza en los hombros de el y el sintió que por ese momento solo por un momento asi, todo, todo valía la pena. _-Jamás podre decirle la verdad, Porque siempre te amé desde las sombras y nunca te tuve, ... porque con solo reflejarme en tus ojos lo volveria a hacer 1000 veces .-_ Y se perdió en el momento unos instantes.

Los días transcurrieron de forma similar, la mentira se construyo sobre si misma y la cotidianidad.

Fue, en la novena noche, que al dejarla en su habitación tras cenar en la playa, y con un par de copas de champagne encima, Perla iba a resvalar justo en la entrada, pues como el había disfrutado del champagne, el rápidamente, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y respiro su aliento contra su rostro sin poder evitarlo, la miro segundos interminables, y no pudo resistirse, no quiso hacerlo, sus brazos actuaron antes que el y la aplasto contra el, estrello suavemnte pero desesperadamente sus labios contra los de ella y los devoro con lentitud, era tanto lo que tenia dentro que casi temblaba al sujetarla. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos sobre sus hombros y acaricio su cabello.  
Adios cordura.  
El profundizo el beso sosteniéndola prácticamente de la cintura, quedándose sin aire, sin poder parar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-REVIEWERS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NarutoUzumaki777 Hola! Oh muchas gracias cariño

Ari: Que bonito review! Gracias! Sii a disfrutar el momento, que toda mentira cae algun dia.

lyzleermipasion Hola linda! Gracias x escribir! Q te ha parecido?

Ady Mellark87 Muy bien linda gracias y tu? Si Peeta super enamorado. Desde que la vio en los juegos, un abrazo!

Gpe 77 hola! (De la Peli) Super de acuerdo contigo! ow, ow, stress y anticipacion en uno y al 1000. -Del Cap- Si Katniss ama a Gale de forma romantica, peeero por el momento Perla no sabe quien es Gale! Y pues mira que hoy se la paso muy bien con Peeta.

Claubell1806 Holi! Asi es hay que disfrutar sus moentos junto con ellos porque algun dia ella sabra la verdad. Un abrazo enorme!


	7. Chapter 7

**LA PERLA**

**CAPITULO 7**

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_  
_entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_  
_como la luna por la rendija_  
_así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

Katniss interrumpio el beso, entro a su recamara presurosa y apenada cerró la puerta, su corazón se sacudía con violencia. Peeta respiro entecortadamente y se recargo en la misma puerta obviamente del lado opuesto, por fuera. Maldijo con fuerza.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_  
_sin una ley sin un horario_  
_y así me fuiste despertando_  
_de cada sueño donde estabas tu_

No era la forma en que debían de ocurrir las cosas, ya habia logrado construir su universo de cristal, haciendo islas de sal y sol a flote por su mentira. Pero por Dios ese beso había sido lo mejor de su vida, simplemente no tenia comparación con ninguna vivencia pasada, con ninguna experiencia anterior, nada se comparaba a haberla tenido finalmente entre sus brazos, en haber respirado su aliento de su boca, a haberla besado como la había besado.

Nada.

Nada podía compararse con eso.

Y lo había valido todo, ahora mismo. No se arrepentía de nada.

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_  
_en el destino estaba que fueras para mi_  
_y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_  
_pero cupido se apiado de mi._

Sabía que era un precio enorme por pagar, tal vez su alma o la integridad que siempre lo caracterizó, porque estaba seguro de que al morir iría directo al infierno, apretó los puños y se llevo las manos al rostro, ¿¨Porque lo malo tenia que sentirse tan bien?.

Pensó para si mismo que era muy curioso ver de lo que se era capaz por amor independiente de las circunstancias. El había escuchado del amor de ella por un minero y de su familia, sin embargo también sabia que era una realidad irrefutable que el le habia salvado la vida y que algún día, no sabia donde, no sabia cuando pero algún dia ella recordaría y volvería a ver a sus seres amados, pensarlo era tan reconfortante como doloroso.

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_  
_mojaste de fe mi corazón_  
_ahogaste mis miedos_  
_como una dulce voz en el silencio_  
_así nos llego el amor amor del bueno_

No podía siquiera pensar en darla por pérdida y matar de un golpe a ese amor.

No.

Ya no podía.

Entro a su habitación y entro a una ducha fría para quitarse las ganas de ella, para aplacar sus sentimientos un momento, para dormirlos, para que se quemaran en su piel tan pronto como quieran salir.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_  
_sin una ley sin un horario_  
_y así me fuiste despertando_  
_de cada sueño donde estabas tu_

Esa habia sido la mejor tarde de su vida y diablos que no se arrepentía. La verdad es que no se resignaria y sabia que la amaría hasta el final de sus vidas aunque llegara el día en que ella lo rechaze y maldiga, aunque llegue el día en que decida volver con aquel que antes amaba...pero era inevitable ya para el.

Amarla.

Aunque no estuviere a su lado, le sería incondicional siempre.

Estaba muy muy enamorado de la chica que debía morir ese dia en el mar.

Y se la llevaría de distrito en distrito y haría mil y un mentiras distintas para salvar su vida.

Era fuerte, trabajaría en lo que sea y no le tenía miedo a nada. Aun a costa de la suya propia. Se sintió abrumado por la avalancha de enormes sentimientos que ya vivían dentro de el por ella.

Le había estado enseñando el negocio de las redes para distraerla, sabia que era inquieta y no encontraría nada parecido a un arco por ahi, ademas de que jamas se lo proporcionaría, nada, nada que la pusiera en riesgo. Su personalidad era timida pero decidida. Habia estado pensando en el anillo y en como debia dárselo, se presionaba por apresurar las cosas, sabia que al casarse seria mucho mas dificil que nadie cuestionara la identidad de la esposa de un residente respetable. Un ama de casa del distrito 4 que no tenia nada que ver con la rebelión ni estorbaba a Snow.

.

.

.

.

_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS Y NA_

_ANTES QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, LA VIDA PERSONAL Y PROFESIONAL ES COMPLICADA, SIN CONTAR CON TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE ACTUALIZO. UN BESO QUERIDOS! LA CANCION ES DE REILY BARBA: AMOR DEL BUENO. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED ME PARECIO IDONEA PARA LA HISTORIA._

_Yazzita: MUCHAS GRACIAS! NO PARA NADA! TE JURO QUE LA CONTINUARE_

_Ady Mellark87: OH LO LAMENTO QUERIDA, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE VENDRA ALGO MEJOR PARA TI :D! UN ABRAZO! JAJAJAJA CONCUERDO CONTIGO, A KATNISS LISTILLA, OH! A MI ME ENCARNTA HACER DE GALE UN VILLANO COMPLEJO Y ADORABLE, YA VEREMOS MAS DE EL PROXIMAMENTE, SE QUE DISFRUTAREIS_

_Gpe 77 : MMM OK TIENES RAZON, IRE UN POCO MAS DESPACIO, LA HISTORIA NECESITA AVANZAR A LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO PERO CONCUERDO. NO ME MOLESTAS PARA NADA LINDA! OS PROMETO QUE HARE POVS DE MAS PERSONAJES. RESPECTO AL NUMERO DE CAPS AUN NO TENGO DEFINIDO PERO FALTAN :D_

_GirlOnFire: MUCHAS GRACIAS! SI LA HISTORIA AVANZA Y PROMETO SITUACIONES CARDIACAS, SI EN ESTE FIC ELLA Y GALE TENIAN UNA RELACION, GRACIAS UN ABRAZO!_

_lyzleermipasion: MUCHAS GRACIAS LIZ! UN ABRAZO!_


	8. Chapter 8

En el Distrito 2

La amargura se había vuelto la compañera en la vida de Gale, había intentado hablar con el deprimido Haymitch pero este estaba en estado tan inconveniente que era imposible. Ese dia ya no pudo mas, y acudió a visitarlo para forzarlo a estar coherente, a empujones lo llevo a su propia ducha y abrió las llaves para que el agua helada lo trajera a la realidad conciente.

Haymicth se retorció, pego un par de gritos molesto y giro las llaves de nuevo, Gale dio la vuelta y le hizo un café negro, estaba calentándolo cuando Haymich fua a ponerse ropa seca.

Cuando este salió, Gale le extendió el café.

-¿Es asi? ¿Hemos aceptado ya que está muerta?-

Haymitch lo miro con dolor e ira. –Por supuesto que esta muerta chico, ¿Crees que abandonaría a Prim? No, ella ya no esta en este mundo.

Gale cerró los ojos irritado. –Tu sabes que no fue muerte natural, en todo caso…se que es de locos pero no lo he aceptado. No hasta que vea el cadáver.-

-A estas alturas ya no hay cadáver chico, el proceso natural de descomposición no deja a los muertos intactos.-

Gale volvió a cerrar los ojos. –Me niego, de cualquier forma.-

-Haces mal, Prim jamás se resignara ni encontrara paz si sigues asi.-

-Entonces te haz resignado.-

-Yo estoy seguro de que fue Snow, ella le estorbaba, pero tu y yo no podemos contra el por nosotros mismos, y disculpa, tampoco somos un sinsajo para jalar masas.-

-Tengo varios chicos listos para levantarse.-

-No son suficientes, son chicos débiles y sin armas y menores en numero, ella se merece una rebelión en forma.-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-He estado cavilando una idea pero no considero que seas el indicado.-

-Y un ebrio lo dice. Pruébame.-

-Necesitamos infiltrarnos, y dar el golpe desde dentro. Están solicitando Agentes de Paz, con tus habilidades sé que escalaras rápido hasta hacerte comandante, cuando lo hagas, cuando estes lo suficientemente dentro como para infectar su sistema y a sus hombres, entonces haremos la rebelión. Yo también tengo amigos, amigos poderosos que desean que esta situación cambie, pero necesitamos la parte numérica, ¿Tu podrás hacerlo?-

-El sabe que era su prometido. Sospechara.-

-Por eso debes encontrar un nuevo amor, y pronto…-

Gale se levanto y arrojo uno de los jarrones de Haymitch al muro. Sin embargo Haymitch continuo – No tiene que ser real chico, y se que será difícil, por eso dije que no sabía si fueras el indicado.-

Gale llevo sus manos al rostro y respiro con brusquedad intentando tranquilizarse.

-Debes decirle a Panem entero que la superaste e iniciar un noviazgo, unirte a los Agentes de paz y llevar a cabo el plan o todo fracasara.-

Gale apretó los puños, librando una batalla interna.

-Lo hare.-

-Chico…si lo haces bien, es probable que pronto nos enteremos, de realmente que le ocurrio a Katniss.-

Gale lo miro con sorpresa. –Eso…eso lo vale todo.-

.

.

.

En el Distrito 4.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! Baja de ahí ahora mismo.- Peeta corría desde el extremo del muelle con paso rápido y decidido. Sus desgastados jeans y entallada camiseta empapada de un poco de sudor enmarcaban sus músculos, sin embargo un par de cabellos distraídos caían sobre sus ojos rebeldes enmarcando su preocupación.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y de un salto bajo de la guía de redes. Tambien con Jeans y camiseta delgada, se había vuelto muy agil y gustaba de trepar a las guías para observar mejor el mar y las redes en funcionamiento.

Peeta estaba pálido cual tiza. –Te he dicho que no..-

-Me ponga en peligro, no exageres Peeta, no tengo miedo.-

-Eso es lo que más me asusta de ti. Tu ausencia de miedo, eso es malo, eso no te da sentido de supervivencia.- le decía el enfurruñado.

Perla soltó una carcajada cantarina. –Bromeas, nuestra vida es maravillosamente tranquila, ¿A qué peligros te refieres?-

Peeta volteo la mirada nervioso.

-Ahí esta!, ¿lo vez?, esa mirada que dice que algo me ocultas, ¿Qué te atormenta?, algún día nos casaremos y no debes ocultarme nada.- le dijo ella con gentileza.

Peeta abrió los ojos ilusionado. – No sabes de que hablas tesoro marino…- la tomo de los brazos, cargándola un poco la pego a su pecho y lleno de besos.

Alguien tras ellos se aclaró la garganta. Era Delly. –Hola. ¿Interrumpo?-

.

.

.

N.A. Y RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

HOLI QUERIDOS LECTORES! QUE SEPAN ME ENCUENTRO EN CHIAPAS DE VACACIONES Y AQUI ESTOY EN LAS MADRUGADAS ESCRIBIENDO EN EL IPAD PARA ACTUALIZAR EN RATOS LIBRES, SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN USTEDES, UN ABRAZO!

NarutoUzumaki777: MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDO, QUE BELLO CUMPLIDO

lyzleermipasion: GRACIAS! ME ENCANTA QUE DISFRUTEIS ESTA HISTORIA, OH DE NADA LINDA A MI ME ENCANTA ESTREGAROSLA PARA SU DELEITE, UN ABRAZO!

dazulu: QUE CUMPLIDO TAN BONITO, ES VERDAD ES UN FIC MUY DISTINTO AL PROMEDIO, DE QUE CARIÑO, SALUDOS.

Ady Mellark87 JAJAJAJA HOLA LINDA! ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE PRONTO ENCONTRARAS ALGO QUE TE HARA MUY FELIZ PROFESIONALMENTE, HABRA ALGO DE GALE PERO MUY ALEJADO DE KATNISS, OS ENVIO UN ABRAZO!

Gpe 77 : YO TAMBIEN AMO LA CANCION, QUE UNA VEZ UN EX ME LA DEDICO Y SE ME OCURRIO PERFECTA PARA LA HISTORIA, JAJAJA, EL LA AMABA DESDE ANTES RECORDEMOS QUE LA VEIA EN LOS JUEGOS. SALUDOS!

Yazzita : PROMETO PROXIMOS CAPS MAS LARGOS! LO LAMENTO EN VERDAD, UN ABRAZO!


	9. Chapter 9

**LA PERLA**

**CHAPTER 9**

_Yo no he deseado jamas en la vida cambiarme por nadie  
pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes siempre pude aceptarme_

_de mis fracasos, mis amores, siempre aprendi de mis errores  
pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie jamas yo senti  
Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de angel  
y asi comenzo my obsesion, mi delirio por conquistarte_

-No, no interrumpes nada- le dijo Perla tranquila, su mirada gris enfrentando a la chica sin saberlo, sin casi quererlo.

\- Lo has interrumpido todo, pero eres tu, todo de te perdona- le dijo Peeta travieso.

La mirada de Delly se suavizo y sus ojos brillaron, el le conquistaba sin pretenderlo, eso no le gusto a Katniss/Perla nada. Por primera vez en su vida, un pinchazo de celos la invadia. Delly amaba a Peeta, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo, y el no se daba cuenta por su cariño de amigo hacia ella.

Perla extendio la mano sobre el torso de Peeta muy lentamente, una caricia seductora. El se tenso enseguida casi aprentando los dientes, sonriendo. Agradecido con la vida por ser un mentiroso descarado.

-Me telefoneo tu hermano Chaff, piensa venir pasado mañana.- menciono Delly irritada

-Viene por dinero.- dijo Peeta de mala gana

-Viene a verte y a consultar su negocio.- le corrigio Delly

-Mi hermano sabe del negocio tanto como yo se volar, pero esta en su derecho. -

-Tal vez podriamos organizar una cita doble.- propuso Perla maliciosa.

Delly se puso tensa -Claro, pero no pongas esperanzas en ello, Chaff es un casanova, no soy su tipo de chica.-

-No te des por vencida.- La empujo katniss/Perla

-Esta dicho, cita doble cera.- menciono Peeta ajeno al juego de poder de las feminas.

Subitamente nervioso de que su hermano conociera a Perla, ¿Como podria sostener su mentira?, que Dios lo ayudara si ella lo descubria, porque ya no sabia vivir sin ella. Chaff era un descarado, esperaba que en Perla jamas viera a katniss quienes ya todos en el capitolio habían dado por muerta.

-Me invitan a almorzar?- Menciono Delly

-Claro!- Y Peeta comenzo a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Te ha dicho Peeta de sus habilidades culinarias?- menciono Delly

-Oh calla!-Protesto Peeta

Katniss/Perla, se sintio ajena a la converdacion e incomoda de que Delly supiera cosas que ella desconocia.

-El es un pescador.- Dijo Katniss malhumorada

-Si supieras lo que ha caido en sus redes...- dijo Delly llena de veneno.

El corazon de Peeta dio un vuelco y observo a Delly sorprendido.

Katniss apreto los puños. -El separa la basura de la pesca real, solo se enfoca en lo valioso-

Delly entrecerro los ojos con ira. - Solo hace las redes, no distingue un tesoro real.-

Katniss sintio la urgencia de matarla con la mirada, Peeta comenzaba a notar que la conversacion era de lo mas extraña.

Entraron a la casa y la servidumbre comenzo a cocinar, Peeta entro a la cocina tras ellos.

-Te lo dije.- Mascullo Delly.

-Aun hay cosas que no recuerdo.- dijo Katniss intentando justificarse, que Delly no los invadiera.

Delly se encogio de hombros. -Hay mucho que yo se y que tu no, no sufras.-

Las palabras fueron como bofetadas para Katniss.

Se retaron con la mirada. Peeta salio y las condujo al gran comedor, hecho de fina madera marina, todo en la casa de Peeta gritaba lujo. Pero era el quien iluminaba toda la habitacion.

Katniss se encontró muy al pendiente de Peeta y las miradas de Delly. Agradecio a un poder superior que no faltara tanto para la boda, ella misma la apresuraría, esa chica no era segura, estaba convencida de que algún dia, el amor de Delly seria un difícil obstáculo.

Peeta interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-No sabes como te agradeceré siempre que salvaras a Perla en aquella terrible ocasión, te debo mucho amiga mia.-

El corazón de Delly dio un salto, en alegría y pena, por el amor de hermandad pura que el le tenia.

Peeta apretó la mano de Katniss y le entrego un pequeño bollo que había orneado, esa cosa era lo mas exquisito que jamás hubiera probado, tan suave y delicado, pero el acto de alimentarla fue lo mas sensual que hubiera experimentado nunca, miles de mariposas en su estomago la hundieron en su asiento.

-Eres maravilloso.- Le dijo Katniss simplemente.

Dias después un automóvil deportivo rechino sus llantas en la entrada elegante. Era amarillo y escandaloso, de el bajo un chico castaño, su cara era delgada pero igual de formido que Peeta, aunque sus ojos avellanas no eran tan amables.

.

**NA: UNA SUPER DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA,**

** ESPERO NO ESTEN ENFADADOS, **

**TENIA MUCHAS HISTORIAS AL VILO,**

** PERO ESTARE MAS A "LA PERLA" LO JURO**

**Gpe 77 GRACIAS! SII EL PLAN ES BUENO, SE METERAN EN TREMENDOS LIOS! ME ENCANTA QUE DISFRUTARAIS TANTO DE LAS ESCENAS! UN BESO GUAPA !**

**Ady Mellark87 HOLI! OH ME ENCUENTRO EN TU MISMA SITUACION! ME PARECE PERFECTO, LA FAMILIA ES PRIMERO, IGUALMENTE LINDA UN BESO! **

**Yazzita SI LOS QUIERO QUERIDA! ME DISCULPO NUEVAMENTE LA VIDA ES AJETREADA A VECES, UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS X LEER**

**lyzleermipasion SIII FUE BELLISIMO! MUY INSPIRADOR! GRACIAS GUAPA! SI MEXICO ES DIVINO**


	10. Chapter 10

_Te voy a cambiar el nombre  
para guardar el secreto  
porque te amo y me amas  
y a alguien debemos respeto_

_.  
Y hemos de darnos un beso  
encerrados en la luna  
secreto amor te confieso  
te quiero como a ninguna_

_.  
Y puedo cambiarte el nombre  
pero no cambio la historia  
te llames como te llames  
para mi tu eres la gloria_

_.  
Eres secreto de amor  
secreto  
eres secreto de amor  
oye  
eres secreto de amor  
secreto  
_

Chaff había llegado. Su andar era despreocupado y seguro, todo un Casanova tal cual Delly dijo.

Peeta estaba en la entrada, parado gallardamente, portaba una camiseta gris ajustada, aparentemente descolorida, costosa, unos jeans claros desgastados de diseñador. Perla estaba a su lado llevaba unos jeans ajustados cual segunda piel también de diseñador, su top en cambio era de seda en tono Marfil, elegante y femenino, delicadas sandalias abrazaban sus pies desnudos.

Peeta la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba con el pulgar su piel suave de forma distraída aunque posesiva, por la mañana se habían comido a besos desesperados entre la parte rocosa de la playa cercana a la propiedad.

Chaff se encontraba asombrado de verla, jamás le había conocido novias a Peeta, la chica de cabello castaño estaba preciosa. Ni dudarlo, pero frunció el ceño, esperaba que no fuera una casa fortunas. Peeta siempre había sido ingenuo e inocente.

Peeta bajo un par de escalones y abrazo a Chaff enérgicamente. - Necesitamos hablar- le susurro. - Se amable-

Chaff lo miro sorprendido. Pero asintió. Camino hacia la chica y se presentó.

\- Chaff Mellark-

\- Perla.- dijo ella con recelo, sabia que Peeta decía que Chaff era un interesado.

Peeta la tomo de la mano y camino con el detrás suyo, cuando entraron a la casa, Peeta le hizo señas de ir al despacho.

Perla fue a la cocina a coordinar a los avox para la pequeña cena a la que Delly estaba invitada. Dio indicaciones de que los sentaran juntos y coordinarán sus lugares como pareja. La cena hacia que el estomago de ella rugiera, únicamente delicias marinas estaban siendo cocinadas, los pescados mas costosos y suaves, langostas enormes en una cama de ricas verduras o con salsas agridulces llenaban los sentidos. Habían retirado un par de botellas de la cava personal del fabricante de redes y las copas colocadas relucían contra la luz impactando fragmentos de colores a su alrededor. A Perla la visión de la mesa puesta le robó el aliento. La riqueza que había en tener un hogar, en presentar una mesa...le maravillaba de alguna forma extraña. Y pensar que ella y Peeta compartirían eso le sobrecogía el corazón.

Mientras tanto en el despacho. Chaff miro Peeta con las cejas levantadas mientras tomaba asiento en el único sofá de cuero para visitantes, Peeta le extendió un sobre con sus ganancias, era un sobre robusto y grande. Chaff lo tomo y siguió mirándolo expectante.

\- Es mi novia...se llama Perla.-

\- Tu nunca..-

\- Pero ahora si. No hay discusión Chaff, la amo, tuvo un accidente en las redes y casi muere. Es huérfana, su vida ha sido dura, no hagas muchas preguntas y acepta lo inevitable.-

\- Vaya. Te han pescado-

Peeta sonrió.

\- Créeme...fue lo opuesto-

Chaff no tenía idea de que tan literal era el que Peeta hubiera pescado a Perla.

\- A pesar de ello, quiero que seas cuidadoso Peeta hay muchas caza fortunas por ahí. Para una chica que no tiene nada, puedes ser muy deseable-

Peeta frunció el ceño, su hermano lo estaba menospreciando sin querer y lo que nunca, protegiéndolo.

\- No soy un niño ya Chaff. Ni tan ingenuo como me piensas...-

Saco una caja de madera Marina y expuso unos cigarrillos locales. Chaff tomo uno, los encendieron y hablaron de trivialidades hasta que el olor de la cena los golpeo.

El timbre sonó, Delly había llegado.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Prim se había volcado a volverse una poderosa enfermera, en su frágil cuerpo emanaba bondad. Intentando que la pena por su hermana fuera menor.

Gale se unió a los agente de paz y escaló puestos con rapidez, era crudo y despiadado y al mismo tiempo sin emociones empaticas por nadie. La maquina de matar perfecta que Snow necesitaba.

Tenía una relación con Madge Undersee, no la amaba, obviamente.

Dios,

Jamás volvería a amar a nadie.

Pero se forzaba a intentar, a dejar su alma en el plan para que pronto, supiera lo que en realidad le ocurrió a Katniss.

Su Katniss.

En las noches, casi siempre la rubia estaba a su lado, podía reunir la suficiente humanidad para hacerle el amor y parecer interesado en los momentos adecuados, la venganza lo mantenía con vida, ella a pesar de todo era buena, y le amaba en realidad, con el tiempo había aprendido a tenerle cariño. Informaba periódicamente a Haymitch mediante un código aprendido de palabras clave. Generalmente los agentes de Paz eran burlones pero silenciosos respecto a Snow y sumamente respetuosos.

Sin embargo los altos mandos eran más crueles, y entre ellos contabas sus matanzas a inocentes en misiones secretas, sabia que no la tendría fácil, nadie nunca había mencionado a Katniss frente a el, era su ex prometido, pero no podía rendirse.

Josh Daratrasov le llamo, era el más poderoso en los agentes de paz, recibía las órdenes de Snow como su ejecutor, su maestro de la muerte perfecto, Josh no confiaba de todo en Gale Obviamente, así que decidió probar su valía, y si fallaba, simplemente le mataría

Gale aun continuaba contacto secreto con los rebeldes, que agrupados en secreto cada vez eran más fuertes, solo esperando. Agazapados cual depredadores.

\- Necesito que vayas al distrito 4, implementaremos nuevas armas para cazar a la gentuza y rebeldes, los cazaremos como los animales que son, nos ayudaras en sus diseños, pero por lo pronto, a alguien muy inteligente se le ocurrió ocupar redes, el mejor fabricante esta ahí, no le digas para que obviamente, solo asegúrate de que sean afectivas para nuestros fines, y haz un pedido considerable. Supervisalo todo, y asegúrate de surtir lo mas pronto posible.-

Gale trago grueso. - Me iré ahora mismo-

_**Respondiendo reviews**_

_El Lector Cinefilo: Te agradezco mucho! jajaja me gusta el misterio, pero he de decir que no has acertado en predicciones, un beso! Y espero sigas disfrutando :)_

_Gpe 77: Holi linda, nop ti tantito cerca, te mando también saludos y abrazos!_

_Yazzita: Disculpame porfavor! que pena! Colocate cinturón de seguridad vienen momentos interesantes!_

_johanna.M : Muchas gracias que linda, Peeta no sufrirá tanto tanto, solo un poquitín en los siguientes caps os lo prometo!_

_lyzleermipasion ciero, Mexico es lindísimo! Que te parecio Chaff?_

_Ady Mellark87 Holi! querida! jajajajaja también puede ser que nos parezcamos en eso! besos y abrazos!_


	11. Chapter 11

-He tomado la decision de someterme a una cirugia.- Se quitó la chaqueta de piel y la colgó en el respaldo de la silla con un gesto relajado y seguro.

-Peeta!- Exclamo Delly alarmada. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de Chaff se clavaron en su hermano, vigilantes, analizandolo.

-No hay necesidad, tu protesis es perfecta. ..Tu lo eres- Lo dijo Delly sin poder contenerse.

Perla fruncio el ceño profundamente y tomo la mano de Peeta.

Esa mujer amaba a su prometido, y pagaria caro haber puesto los ojos en el. Una personalidad rebelde salio a la luz dentro de su corazon como si nunca hubiera tenido nada y Peeta fuera suyo, solo suyo, Delly no se lo quitaria, y si tenia que mostrarle las garras lo haria.

\- Yo apoyare lo que decidas, pero no lo creo necesario.- menciono Perla. Lo miro, realmente lo miro. Amaba a ese hombre, la verdad fuera dicha, a ella le encantaba todo de el, le resultaba sumamente varonil y seductor, era muy conciente de los grandes musculos ocultos bajo sus delagadas camisetas, de la calidez y enormidad de sus brazos cuando la abrazaba o la tomaba de la cintura. Era tan masculino solo por los detalles que portaba, como era un caballero, su aroma a sudor y colonia. Era maravilloso, perfecto como bien habia dicho Delly. Sin embargo ella sabia que no era la chaqueta negra de piel que traia puesta ahi mismo, ni tampoco su cuerpo imponente, Tenía unos rasgos muy masculinos; desde su mandíbula cuadrada hasta su cincelada barbilla, pasando por sus pómulos marcados. La boca era lo único suave que había en él y suponía un gran contraste con el resto de su rostro. No se podía ser más varonil, pero era su corazon por lo que ella le amaba.

Peeta se encogio de hombros casualmente -La medicina esta tan avanzada hoy en dia, que no sera un problema, tengo el dinero, quiero hacerlo, no me persuadan.-

-Se hara como digas hermano.- Le dijo Chaff apoyandolo. El entendia que Peeta lo hacia por ella, por el mismo, por querer ser perfecto para ella, a su toque, aun en el mas intimo. Su hermano de verdad la amaba. -Y ¿cuando sera la boda?-

-Lo mas pronto posible.- Dijo Perla resuelta en ello.

-En ese caso me quedare hasta la ceremonia, en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer.- menciono Chaff

Peeta levanto las cejas asombrado. Intrigado.-Eres bienvenido hermano.-

Chaff levanto una copa y fue correspondido por todos.

-Delly, programa la cirugia, que sea en el capitolio, solo lo mejor, ahora mas que nunca no deseo arriesgarme y morir.-

Delly asintio, preocupada -Yo estaré presente, jamas te dejare solo.-

Perla clavo los ojos en ella. Como si en ellos portara flechas.

\- Yo tampoco, por supuesto.-

Chaff sintió entonces el ambiente femenino y sonrío. Quien diría que su hermano se convertirá en un Casanova, el ciertamente nunca lo imagino.

-Lo se amiga mia.- Dijo el con cariño a Delly, esas palabras, tan llenas de ternura, apuñalaron el corazon de Delly, ahi estaba, el solo la miraba como amiga, Perla oculto su sonrisa complacida tomando su copa para beber un sorbo de vino blanco, que le supo delicioso.

Peeta entonces volteo a ver a Perla, suya, solo suya, contemplo la perla que portaba en el cuello, la que el le habia obsequiado. Descansando sobre su suave y cremosa piel. Para el, el control lo era todo; llevaba una vida organizada y segura, estable, sin riesgos. Hasta que se topo con ella, una mujer que es todo lo contrario a el... pero que es todo lo que realmente querría ser.

Ella le observo de vuelta, Esos ojos, increíblemente azules, no dejaban de mirarla.

El teléfono sonó ruidosamente.

Peeta se levanto para responder, un avox ya se le acercaba apresurado con el.  
\- _Redes Mellark-_  
\- _Buenas noches, deseo verle mañana si es posible, mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne, voy con un pedido especial y sustancioso, además urgente.-_  
_Peeta sintió que la sangre se le congelo por un par de segundos. Pero se recompuso de inmediato, era un mentiroso profesional. - Por supuesto, supongo ya tiene la dirección, lo veré a medio día, no me es posible antes-_  
_\- Bien-_  
Y colgó.  
Peeta se giró como si nada hubiera ocurrido aunque su alma estaba hecha una tormenta. El se la había robado, le había robado a Katniss, le arrebató a Gale la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado y de saber que el amor de su vida aún vivía, el hombre debía vivir un infierno, pero no quería hacer nada al respecto para remediarlo.

.  
Gale consiguio irse en el primer tren hacia el distrito 4, iba con la mirada fija y perdida en sus recuerdos de la vida qe habia tenido con Katniss.

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

_Gpe 77: sII POBRE Magde, pero ella esta enamorada del amor no de Gale, no sufras linda, un abrazo y saudos!_

_johanna.M : El riesgo sin duda es muchisimo, ya veremos como enfrentan perla y peeta a Gale, un abrazooooo! _

_GirlInTheDark24: Yo cuando la escuche me quede siplemente prendada de la melodia y la letra, es hermosa. Encantada de que os guste, un beso!_

_Anayatzin : Hola! Nueva lectora me encanta! Siii Delly, Delly es peligrosa, ya veremos como se desenredan de sus propios lios, sera divertido!_

_lyzleermipasion: Te prometo que leeras mas de Chaff Mellark, sin duda sera importante en la historia, me encanta que os intrigue este fic_

_Ady Mellark87 Hola guapa, muy bien gracias! Muy cierto, tengo amigos que son mas de mi fiar que mi familia impuesta por la sangre. Jajajaja que me parti de risa con tu cometario! Besos! _


	12. Chapter 12

**LA PERLA**

**CAPITULO 12**

A Perla le habia resultado extraño, sentia que Peeta intentaba alejarla, y decidio respetarlo, tal vez ese era un cliente importante y ella no deberia intervenir, despues de tanto no sabia tanto del area de Negociacion de precios.  
Fue y se perdió con Delly a su consultorio, en el lio de llamadas para programar la cirugia de Peeta en el capitolio.

.

Peeta se coloco su camiseta favorita, aquella con la que habia encontrado a Perla ese fatidico y afortunado dia, era ajustada y desgastada, se coloco unos vaqueros desteñidos y su calzado hecho en botas de cuero costosas.

Se sentó en la silla de piel de su desgasta oficina que no era otra cosa que en la oxidada gambeta gigante sobre un barco muelle fuera de su casa. Una combinacion despreocupada y rustica. Completamente masculina.

Y lo espero.

Escucho como se apago el motor, del auto en el que llego.

Peeta podía ser tan cauteloso como un animal salvaje en la lucha cuando se lo proponía, y sabia, que el hombre que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, definitivamente, no era su amigo.

El recién llegado estaba alto, erguido, sus ojos grises fríos y carentes de emoción, pero Peeta no podía sentir .

-Bienvenido, tome asiento. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?-  
-Me agrada andar sin rodeos. Pero háblame de tu, aun no somos tan viejos-  
-Me gusta ser directo.-  
-Un pedido de redes. Aquí están las especificaciones, (Le extendio un mini disco)-son urgentes.-

Peeta coloco el disco en su proyector y evaluó las características.

\- No parecen querer pescar peces. El material adicional y reforzamiento es costoso, recomendaría titanio, además necesitan un elemento ligero y contrapeso en las ataduras. El diseño es torpe, puedo mejorarlo y adaptarlo, pero no es mi elemento y no estoy seguro de quere hacer armas para el ejército blanco.-

\- No tienes mucha elección pescador, nunca lo sabes, pescar peces o personas no es muy diferente, ambos son seres vivos, lo dices porque nunca haz pescado personas-

(Si supieras) Pensó Peeta. Sintió la amenaza en el tono de Gale, y no quería tener problemas con Snow, no quería tenerlos merodeando cerca de Katniss. Tal vez la mejor estrategia seria hacer el trabajo y que se fueran tan rápido como llegaron.

\- ¿Cuantas necesitas?-

\- 1000-

\- Las tendré listas, serán costosas, y las entregare por etapas, en dos meses las tendrás totalmente entregadas, incluiré el envío al Capitolio.-

Gale sonrió sin humor, era obvio que no le caía bien al pescador. - Bien. El costo no importa, traigo un anticipo. - Le extendió un sobre grueso.

Peeta lo tomo y Gale salió de la oficina. Peeta sintió que cada vez cargaba con más culpas sobre su pecho por proteger a Perla y su amor por ella.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Peeta no comento con Perla el nombre de su cliente. Y ella no lo presionó, era muy respetuosa con lo que el quisiera compartir, se habían trasladado al Capitolio, y hospedado en el Branavana

Que era un hotel de lujo pero no el más importante, no deseaban llamar la atención. Delly había estado frenética insistido en ir a un club elegante y explosivo del Capitolio, estaban todos nerviosos por la cirugía de Peeta y necesitaban relajarse. Chafa y Delly caminaban juntos pero no de la mano.

.

La música era pegajosa y vibrante, tamborileos de sonidos de corazón y excitaciones a disfrutar la noche, a abrazarla, a tomar todo lo que ofrecía. Después de ordenar unos tragos Peeta arrastro a Perla a la pista. Y ella se sentía tan cómoda con el, divirtiéndose como nunca en su vida, era tan maravilloso que se dejo llevar.

Ella se sacudió en los brazos de el, agitándose, contoneándose, el siguiendo el ritmo con sus gruesas manos, posándolas en la parte baja de su espalda, contemplándola, adorándola, sus movimientos y su cercanía, definitivamente tenían que tener mas noches así, deseaba operar su pierna y ser completamente sano, todo lo que ella requiriera para su protección, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, con absoluta e infinita ternura.

Lo que Peeta ignoraba era la presencia de Gale y Magde en el mismo club, Madge le había rogado por asistir. Y a el no le convenía negarse.

_Solo fueron esa noche_  
_un destello de amor_  
_mi corazón marcaba_  
_el ritmo que mi vida cambio_  
_tratabas de decirme algo_  
_y eso no sucedio_  
_y lentas fueron esas horas_  
_esperando tu voz_

Gale creyó ver entre las sombras, entre la gente al fantasma de Katniss, al amor de su vida, estaba vivo y borroso contoneándose en la pista, la sangre se le congelo en las venas y el aliento abandonó su pecho,

Dios santo,

de pronto comenzó a latir de nuevo desbocado, las lagrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos y eran tantas que se derramaron sin que parpadeara, sin su consentimiento, sintió que su corazón jadeo y demandó, anhelo y lloro a su amor perdido, seguro de que era una alucinación producida por el alcohol, ella era un fantasma, y tomaría cada día si podría verla aunque fuera de esa forma, no era su rostro, era su esbelta y ágil figura, era ella, sabia que era ella, que había bajado del cielo para deleitarle en dolor y recuerdos. Katniss.

Katniss.

\- Ya estamos de nuevo Gale. ¿Es en serio?- Madge había llegado a la mesa después de haber ido a retocar su maquillaje y sonaba indignada y herida.

_Tus ojos fueron esa noche_  
_un destello de amor_  
_y fue como viajar de pronto_  
_en una misma ilusion_  
_ibamosa quedarnos solos_  
_eso no sucedio_  
_no no sucedio_  
_y lentas fueron esas horas_  
_esperando tu voz_

Gale suspiro, aventó billetes sobre la mesa y salió tras ella. Enviando una ultima mirada a su fantasma.

.

La cirugía comenzó, Perla estaba agazapada tras un enorme cristal decidía a observar a tolerar la apertura de piel y sangre y lo que fuere necesario.

Delly era el segundo guardián sobre el, observando cada movimiento de los doctores, cada trazo de bisturí, la pierna recién adquirida de un donante, todo se podía conseguir en el Capitolio, había gente tan pobre en los distritos que vendían sus extremidades por dinero, había todo un mercado enfocado a ello, se había buscado una pierna de la constitución y tamaño para Peeta, la Unión fue limpia y suturada con láser, de no haber estado sedado Peeta hubiera aullado de dolor. Tras extenúantes momentos, la cirugía termino, y el estaba completo. Perfecto.

Salió en la camilla empujado de Delly aun inconsciente, dirigido a su habitación. Perla tras ellos.

Ahí depositado cómodamente descansando, ambas chicas se miraron.

Delly observo a Perla, la nariz distinta un poco mas grande y torcida debido a los múltiples golpes que ella no arreglo cuando la salvo para intentar que no fuera exacta a la imagen de Katniss, su corto cabello ya estaba comenzando a crecer de nuevo, ella no arriesgaría la vida de Peeta por nada y si eso implicaba proteger a Katniss así lo haría, solo por el, por Peeta.

El amor de su vida, porque su amor era puro y pleno y no egoísta.

Sin embargo esos ojos grises, serían un problema, lo sabia, había un aparato nuevo en la medicina del capitolio, dedicado a los caprichos y excentricidades de los que ahí vivían, era una mascara enorme colocada solo sobre ojos y frente.

Ahí, se elegía un color particular y este impregnaba el iris de los ojos del portador, por determinado tiempo, y así todos podían lucir los ojos del tono de moda.

\- Ven aquí, ¿puedo probar algo contigo?-

Perla sabia que debía a Delly su vida, Peeta le había dicho que ella le había atendido, y sabia que ahora también le debía la de Peeta, así que se acercó a ella y obedeció.

Delly le coloco la mascara y selecciono en ella el color verde, un verde esmeralda y oprimió el botón de Play, una luz cegadora, impactó a Perla casi tirándola del asiento. Fue muy doloroso.

\- ¿Que has hecho?-

\- Esta de moda aquí, pensé que te gustaría verte mas bonita para el- Mintió.

Perla se levanto para mirarse al espejo, era ella pero de ojos verdes brillantes y hermosos. Tan diferentes a los suyos, a los que siempre había visto por alguna extraña razón algún dejo triste-

_N/A: LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, HE ESTADO MUY LIADA CON DEBERES. LA LETRA ES DEL DESAPARECIDO GRUPO TIMBIRICHE, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED._

_gracias especiales a Jessi Mellark, AdyMellark87 , Anayatzin, Johanna.M y lyzleermipasion Chicos os adoro, estoy muy cansada pero en el próximo CAP os responderé, besos! _


	13. Chapter 13

L **A** P **E** R** L** A …"CAPITULO 13"

Madge corrió al automóvil sin llantas que les esperaba en el aparcamiento, se sentía humillada y usada, no era estupida, lo sabia, pero de verdad lo amaba, y no tenía escapatoria, había escuchado que Gale no podía tener buenas intenciones para con ella, la muerte del amor de su vida había sido reciente, y era pobre y rebelde, ella le protegía hasta de las habladurías. Sus amistades la miraban con perspicacia, lo veían como un trepador aprovechado y a ella le dolía, pero sabía que la mayor parte de sus amistades le hablaban porque les convenía, Era doloroso, como si, ninguna relación en su vida fuera real. Solo la de su padre.

No era justo. Ella había crecido, y siempre había deseado a Gale, siempre había estado enamorada de el, ahora no le dejaría ir, aunque se muriera de rabia por celar a una chica _fallecida,_ a un fantasma.

Precisamente ahora que tu ya te has ido

Me han dicho que has estado engañándome

¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?

¿Por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?

Si ellos están mintiendo,

por favor defiéndete

Yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad

Es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome

Y culpable o no

¿Qué le puedo hacer ya?

Pero el sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, su varonil aroma y esos besos que le movían el piso, esos ojos profundos y conocedores, esos dedos rudos, ya no había marcha atrás, ella lo amaba con toda su alma y lo haría su esposo. Sabia que debía su suerte a la muerte de Katniss, pero ella no la mando matar, y el destino era el destino. Y ella jugaría sus cartas.

Miénteme como siempre,

Por favor miénteme

Necesito creerte

Convénceme

Miénteme con un beso

Que parezca de amor

Necesito quererte

Culpable o no

Gale pronto llego y la rodeo con sus brazos, termino diciéndole palabras de consuelo y besándola. Ella no quiso resistirse a el. Y no lo hizo, el siempre ganaba, ella lo dejaba.

.

.

.

En el hospital,

\- No es que me queje Delly, es solo que es muy extraño y me asustaste.- Perla se sentía extraña.

\- A Peeta le encantara ya lo veras.-

Con eso fue suficiente para silenciar a Perla. Ella amaba a Peeta y le complacería.

Chaff llego, de hacer compras, el no tenía estomago para cirugías ni cosas extrañas. Pero había regresado. Invito a las chicas un café pero ellas se negaron.

\- Vamos!- les insistió el.

Delly suspiro y asintió. Tanto estrés la mataría, se fue con el a la cafetería del hospital.

Perla agradeció que se la llevara, ella seria la primera en ver a su pescador abrir los ojos.

Y así fue.

Junto a el, observándolo dormir, era masculinamente hermoso. Su hermoso cabello y pestañas besadas por el sol, como un ángel. Como alguien inalcanzable. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su milagro personal.

El abrió los ojos y le miro con amor y anhelo. La razón de que el estuviera volteando su alguna vez apacible vida de cabeza. Y ¡diablos! no se arrepentía.

Tus ojos son, tus labios son,

los que me hacen sentir las ganas

de vivir esta emoción

Ella le acaricio, el rostro y el cabello, y él respondió buscando el contacto de su palma con su rostro, necesitado de ella y su amor. Necesitado de su aroma, de su alma, a veces se asustaba a si mismo pensando en lo posesivo que era su amor por ella. Como no importaba como, parecía que no podía tener suficiente de su Katniss.

Tus manos son,

una ilusión,

si me tocan arde mi alma

y corazón,

Si me miras, si te veo sonreír,

si me miras, me haces feliz.

-Hola. - Dijo el, de pronto frunciendo el ceño porque vio como los hermosos ojos grises de ella ahora eran verde, un verde precioso pero no natural. - Tus ojos-

Ella se removió un poco incomoda, - Delly dijo que te gustaría-

Entonces lo entendió, Delly seguía tratando de protegerlo, cambiando el aspecto de Katniss en el Capitolio, él tenía ya de por si mucho miedo, no le gustaba la cercanía de Gale, cualquier ayuda extra era agradecida, ¡Dios! Si ella supiera, si ella supiera que el la amaba como fuera, ojos grises, ojos verdes, cabello corto o largo trenzado, en harapos y casi muerta o bella y en ropa costosa, no importaba, nada lo hacía ya, solo lo mucho que la amaba,

Al verte tanta es mi emoción,que hasta creo ver a Dios

ahora entiendo cuanto te amo,te amo, si me miras

Será verdad, será real,el sentir que tu ya eres mía,

da a mis sueños realidad, Por ti viví, al fin sentí

que me muero, cuando no estas junto a mi

Si me miras, y te veo sonreír,, si me miras me haces feliz

\- Te vez preciosa, ven aquí,- ella se acercó, el le tomo la nuca y la beso suavemente, no pudo evitar deslizar su lengua más profundamente y rápidamente el beso inocente se hizo posesivo y apasionado.

\- Te amo...Perla. Eres toda mi vida. Casémonos pronto. No puedo esperar ya.-

Ella lo sonrío. - Será como digas Peeta.-

\- Hablare con Chaff, esta misma tarde. Tu y yo seremos legalmente un matrimonio... Y nada, nunca podrá separarnos.-

\- Nada me separara de ti Peeta. Nunca.-

El volteo la mirada triste, culpable.

\- No sabes lo que dices Perla, No hagas promesas.-

\- Se lo que digo y no hago promesas falsas. No te dejare nunca Peeta, lo prometo, con mi vida.-

El le sonrió. No sabiendo si llorar o reír. Pero seguro de que esa tarde la haría su esposa.

.

.

.

Nota de la Autora:

La letra es del la canción Miénteme, del intérprete Luis Miguel. no copyright intended, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. La otra letra es del tema "Si me miras" del intérprete Mijares. no copyright intended, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Ady Mellark87: HOLA GUAPA, SI POBRE DELLY, EL CORAZÓN NO ELIGE, JAJAJA SI ESTÚPIDO GALE, UN BESO!

jessi mellark : GRACIAS! GRACIAS! BESOS Y SALUDOS PARA TI TAMBIEN MAJA, YO TMB LO AMO

anayatzin: GRACIAS X TU COMPRENSIÓN MAJA, SI ESE GALE AMA A UN FANTASMA, DELLY LO HACE PARA QUE PERLA NO SEA RECONOCIBLE PARA NADIE COMO KATNISS.

Lyzleermipasion: HOLI LINDA, SIEMPRE ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS PORQUE ME HACEN VALORAR LO QUE HAGO PARA VOSOTROS, ERES UN ENCANTO, UN ABRAZO DONDE ESTÉS

KKkgsdf: HOLA! ENSERIO ADIVINASTE? GENIAL, TIENES DONES PSÍQUICOS CARIÑO, UN ABRAZO!


	14. Chapter 14

*LA PERLA*

.

El siempre habia adorado aquellos añejos ojos grises.

Los verdes eran fantasticos, eran el disfraz perfecto, pero le recordaban su mentira, su egoismo.

Ahora que la tenia frente a el en el ayuntamiento del capitolio, con un sencillo vestido color perla. Ceñido, le llegaba justo enmedio de las rodillas, sin mangas. La piel de sus brazos revelaba las cicatrices de cuando estuvo en los juegos, y las cicatrices de otras pequeñas batallas por la superviviencia en el 12. Y otras, eran de cuando casi la habian matado a golpes.

Su mirada era fija, para nada vacilante, nunca menguante. Ella estaba decidida. Y eso lo complacio, porque a ella, a su esposa, a Perla Mellark nadie la tocaria, seria respetada y siempre tendria comida y lujos, no seria masacrada, asesinada y señalada como Katniss Everdeen.

Esa era su maldicion y su gloria, su mentira para conservara.

Su eterno miedo siempre seria perderla.

No hubo aceptos, no fue una ceremonia, eso seria en el 4. Esto era solo el documento formal, el firmo, ella tambien lo hizo, Delly le mostro como, un garabatillo con su nombre, Peeta penso que tenia mucho que agradecerle a Delly. TODO en realidad. La miro lleno de cariño y ternunra y la avrazo como a un oso de peluche.

-Gracias amiga. No habria podido hacerlo sin ti. Te lo debo todo.-

-Gracias nada. Te quiero.-

-Yo tambien te quiero.-

Delly sintio su corazon deternse y sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Chaff abrazo a Perla. -Felicitaciones hermanita, hazlo feliz, enseñale que no todo en la vida es trabajo.-

\- Lo hare. Lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo.-

-Eso es musica para mis oidos.-

A pesar de ser con premura la ropa de todos era costosa, sus joyas preciosas y llamativas.

Cuando Perla firmo, el levanto su mano y beso sus nudillos, el iba en un traje gris que se ajustaba demasiado en susbrazos musculosos.

Les extendieron una copia de sus documentos. Peeta habia sobornado al juez para que pasara por alto que Perla no tenia registros de Nacimiento. Delly por la tarde habia teñido su cabello de rubio, al igual que los ojos solo duraria un par de semanas, lo suficiente en que el tardaria en entregar el pedido para Gale y Snow.

Y esperaba que jamas volviera a regresar a sus vidas. Aquel chico atormentado a quien evidentemente la muerte de Katniss le cambio la vida.

Por la noche, en el apartamento, Chaff, Delly Perla y Peeta brindaron con el Champagne mas caro que el hotel podria ofrecer sonriendo. A Delly la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos y Chaff lo noto. Iba vestida de negro, como si hubiese asistido al funeral de su corazon.

.

.

Dos dias despues Haymitch se encontro con Gale en un cafe del centro del Capitolio. Era un café barato y aislado.

Al viejo Se le veia mejor, su mirada se habia vuelto mas pesada y mas arrugas surcaban su rostro.

-¿Como va tu asenso a la silla blanca?- preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Como se supone. No hay tiempos exactos.- Gale tenía una nota amarga en los labios.

\- ¿Y tu matrimonio?-

-Solo tengo que pedirlo.- sonaba aburrido.

-Pues Hazlo.-

-Es que... dime loco, pero he visto mucho al fantasma de Katniss, su recuerdo esta jugando con mi mente y Madge se altera.- Su mirada por un breve instante tuvo luz otra vez.

-No cedas a la paranoia, los transtornos mentales despues de algunos traumas son inevitables, pero tu y yo somos fuertes, no podemos dejarnos vencer por esas porquerias-

Gale suspiro.

-Tienes razon. Solod debo completar esta ultima tarea y creo que me asenderan, mi boda solo mejorara la situacion, y una vez dentro, actuaremos para derrocarlo. Esto que me pidieron, es asqueroso. Avisa a los demas, los cazaran como animales, con redes.-

Haymitch levanto las cejas y medito un momento.

-No. No avisare, si no causa el impacto que Snow desea sospechara de ti. Todas las guerras tienen efectos colaterales, el precio a pagar.-

-Es asqueroso, no podre volver a dormir nunca.-

Haymitch lo miro sin compasión, fumo lo ultimo de su cigarro.

\- Si vives en el sarten acostumbrate a las flamas muchacho.-

.

.

De regreso en el cuatro, Peeta intentaba maniobrar una de las maquinas para probar las redes de Snow, la maquinaria y botones estan desgastados pero eran eficientes y buenas, sin embargo fallo el embrague y cayo al oceano la pesada red.

Era la tercera. Perdidas enormes. Sus empleados no se entremetieron. Chaff no estaba, había salido desde temprano.

Es que no podia concentrarse, pensando en esa noche, la de apenas un dia, donde por fin, ella se habia entregado a el, como su esposa, como su amor, el unico y verdadero.

Jamas se olvidaria de como se habia refugiado en sus brazos, y sabia que de ser posible, ahora estaba mas condenado que antes, pues jamas la dejaria ir. Mentira o No. Ya no podria.

.

.

Esa noche Gale pidió a Madge matrimonio, no fue romántico, no fue elegante, no fue de corazón, fue una estrategia fría y a sangre fría para la rebelión.

.

.

.

Queridos Tributos, permítanme contestar sus reviews en el siguiente CAP, o por PM un abrazo a todos!


	15. Chapter 15

L a Perla

Capítulo 15

_La ironía es la unión de verdades contradictorias para crear una nueva verdad sonriendo o riendo. Y confieso que, si la verdad no se dice con una sonrisa, yo la considero falsa y una negación de la naturaleza humana en sí misma._

_**Jane Austen**_

_**.**_

Había dicho dos meses. Pero lo hizo en tres semanas.

Llamo a Gale y le dijo que su pedido estaba listo para entregarse en la dirección que el supusiera seria la mejor.

Gale no podía ocultar su asombro, o el pescador era muy eficiente o quería deshacerse de él, no lo culpaba, después de todo a todos les da miedo el ejército blanco. Se le veía fuerte y rico, seguro que no conocía de las dificultades de la vida.

Ordeno que las recogería en la oficina del pescador con cargamento para llevarlas. Si tenían algún desperfecto, ahí mismo se solucionaría.

Además también le agradaba la idea de una casa frente al mar. Alguna vez...de anciano. Que estupidez, solo era un sueño. El no llegaría a viejo, moriría en la rebelión. Moriría y estaría junto a ella muy pronto. Si tan solo su vida hubiera sido distinta. Parecía una dulce crueldad estar trabajando y mirar ansioso hacia su propia muerte.

Cuando llego el mensaje de Gale, Peeta sudo frío. El sudor le recorrió la gruesa espalda con implacable lentitud cual hielo, no pudo evitar cerrar sus manos en puños frustrados. Sus cejas rubias se contrajeron en un ceño profundo.

Solo faltaban dos semanas para que la apariencia de Katniss regresará a la normalidad, además ella había comenzado a hablar en sueños, y aunque decía cosas sin sentido, cuando entraba en angustia, bastaba que el la tomara en brazos como una niña. Pero ayer, ayer había dicho el nombre de Prim.

Su boda en ceremonia espiritual seria en tres días.

Gale llegaba mañana.

-Estas en problemas Mellark- se dijo a si mismo. Y sintió celos, celos del ex novio, del ex-amante? Del primer amor?, del primero que reclamó su corazón, sin mentiras, sin engaños, eso hacia hervir su sangre pues sentía que no tenía punto de comparación. Tenía ganas de romper algo. Secretamente a veces deseaba que muriera de forma inesperada sirviendo en sus batallas desniveladas.

.

.

Chaff llego a la clínica de Delly y observó que esta había venido a más gracias a la generosa ayuda de su hermano.

\- Una amistad con uno de los más ricos del 4 ayuda a salir a ante ¿verdad?-

Ella se viro ceñuda.

\- No es eso, y si ayuda mucho.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo el castaño, dejando de lado el cinismo.

-Que no lo hacemos ya?- el tono de Delly era cortante.

\- Bien, al punto entonces...se que estas enamorada de mi hermano.-

La boda de Delly se abrió, y luego volvió a cerrase. Su rostro se tornó escarlata.- ¿Y?-

\- Vaya, no esperaba eso.-

\- No es que vaya a hacer algo estupido, se que el me quiere como amiga, fin de la historia.-

\- Y te vas a quedar solterona siempre?-

\- Ahora tu estas siendo descortés-

\- Solo digo, que nadie que tenga una relación contigo no va a notar que le amas y te abandonaran o te alejaran de el-

\- Nadie va a alejarme de Peeta.-

\- Lo imagine. Y Perla. Hay algo extraño ahí ¿verdad? -

\- En realidad que viniste a decir Chaff Mellark?-

\- Un trato, quiero que nos casemos, nos conviene a ambos, a mi no me importa que ames a mi hermano. Porque, pues no me interesas de esa forma, llevo una vida bastante divertida...pero quiero estar cerca de el, me preocupa su matrimonio con esa huérfana. Y así tu también estarás cerca sin un marido celoso que te reproche nada.-

Ella levanto una ceja. - Cubrir las apariencias. No sabia que fueras buen hermano. Sin relación física ni nada extraño.-

El levanto las manos en rendición, - Sin nada extraño. No eres mi tipo.-

Ella bajo el rostro y contemplo la posibilidad de estar siempre al lado de Peeta, silenciosamente pero finalmente siempre a su lado.

\- Seré tu esposa Chaff.-

El le sonrió. Chaff sentía que el amor de Delly era peligroso y algún día explotaría, estando casada con el, estaría controlada. Y ambos vigilarían a su hermano

.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

jessi mellark Holi! Gracias x tu review! Bueno, aquí está

Ady Mellark87 Holi! Jajajaja, creo que todos le tenemos mala idea a Gale, le odiamos, saludos maja! Un abrazo! Y cuídate también!

johanna.M: Hola! Muy pronto la ceremonia os lo prometo! Creo q pienso lo mismo, Perla es mucho mas feliz que Katniss, esperemos que no sea así! - Nadie sabe, nadie supó- jajajaja dice un cómico mexicano. Cierto el plan de Haymitch requiere sangre helada, jajajaja ja adoro manteneros expectantes! Un abrazo Chuli!

lyzleermipasion Holi linda! Viene viene algo muuuy grande, jajajaja, que bueno que te gusto maja, un abrazo y saudínes!


	16. Chapter 16

PEETA POV.

Peeta todavía no se podía creer la inesperada boda de Delly y por supuesto Katniss estaba muy contenta, la boda había sido sólo por el civil y el día era muy lluvioso.

Finalmente Peeta estaba feliz por su hermano porque ya no estaría solo. Siempre pensó que nunca se casaría, que no existía la mujer que pudiera hacerle feliz le daba gusto haberse equivocado le daba gusto que hubiera encontrado alguien que lo hiciera sentir acompañado, le daba gusto por su amiga también porque ella merecía amor. Y no había ningún pretendiente cercano, aun con ello, sin embargo, no dejaba de parecer…extraño.

Ni siquiera se habían vestido de gala ella ni siquiera llevaba un vestido blanco, él no llevaba un smoking iban prácticamente ambos de Jeans, si el evento era muy extraño, quizás demasiado, quizás Él debería de hablar con su hermano,… pero ella… Katniss tan feliz y ellos a su propia manera que no se atrevía a intervenir… ¿Sería justo que interviniera en su felicidad por simple que fuera? si ellos lo habían dejado ser feliz con su mentira, la verdad no lo sabía, estaba esperando las horas contadas para que llegara Gale y enfrentar el pasado que le había estado ocultando a su amada Katniss.

En el distrito 4 donde todos andaban el agua, donde todo giraba alrededor del agua, la actividad comercial y la vida, que en las bodas lloviera no era algo malo, de hecho simbolizaba abundancia simbolizaba bendición.

Chaff había pedido su permiso para que vivieran en la misma casa, sólo un tiempo, sólo algunos meses, el por supuesto no se había negado, no debía, no podía, los amaba

Seguramente su compañía sería buena para soportar los días en que vería a Gale y su ahora esposa frente a frente.

GALE POV

Finalmente la fecha llegó, el plazo se cumplió y Gale llegó para entregar el finiquito, para ver la última carga, para ver los ojos del Pescador por última vez.

Porque sí era una realidad que le causaba demasiada curiosidad. Se había ganado la confianza de sus superiores estaba por casarse con Madge todo iba de acuerdo al plan que mantenía con Haymitch estaba a sólo unas pocas semanas de iniciar el golpe inicial de la rebelión.

Había acordado con madge la boda la siguiente semana, y se sentía mas vacío que el pozo mas seco en medio de la penumbra en un invierno en el 12, compadecia a Madge pero era incapaz de decirle la verdad porque era un bastardo egoísta, y prefería darle su sueño rosa a decepcionarla.

Llego al costoso Hotel y se traslado a la casa del pescador.

Llego rapidamente, portaba unos desgastados jeans y una incipiente barba castaña se le asomaba timidamente. Su chaqueta era de cuero blanco.

Cuando arrivo, de la enorme casona blanca salio Perla con un vestido de manta, el vestido se notaba sencillo pero costoso, sus pies estaban abrazados por sandalias de cuero baige, y era sin mangas, traia consigo una maceta para el frente.

Gale estrello su mirada con la suya, dos gemas esmeraldas, de un verde tan intenso como los bosques donde cazaba junto a Katniss en el verano. Era tan parecida. Su cabello era corto y rubio platinado, a pesar de haberse codeado con la crema y nata del capitolio penso que jamas habia visto a mujer mas sofisticada, la gracia con la que caminaba y se movia la hacian ver como un angel que habia venido a juzgarle.

ella al verlo toco su cien con dolor. El ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse para correr a auxiliar un leve dolor de cabeza, ella lo observo frunciendo el ceño.

Y de la nada aparecio el pescador. La sostuvo en brazos cual muleca de cristal austriaco y con ellos la rodeo, la miro como el adicto mas perdido observa las sustancias prohibidas, como el monge mas anhelante observa las imagenes religiosas, como las personas del 12 miraban la comida, ella era suya.

La nocion le llego de golpe, ella era la mujer del pescador.

Maldicion.

Maldito el.

Malditos todos.

Se recompuso y coloco su mascara de frialdad, ella no dejaba de mirarla. El noto que al pescador le disgusto pero guardo silencio.

-No lo esperaba.- le dijo sin amabilidad.

-Vengo por la ultima carga.-

-Pense que le habia enviado todo.-

-Necesito un poco mas, creemos que sera un sus mermas seran bien usadas-

Peeta levanto una ceja. - Le presento a MI ESPOSA, Perla Mellark.-

Gale quiso sonreir por la exhibicion de machismo y posesividad del pescador.

-Comprendo. Un placer señora...Gale Hawthorne.-

Perla lo miro y el se perdio en esas esmeraldas de nuevo.

-Igualmente, disculpe, ¿Nos conocemos?-

-No lo creo señora. No la olvidaria-

Peeta se removio incomodo. -Pasemos a mi oficina, amor te vere en casa.-

Ella se apeno un poco y entro a la enorme casona blanca, sin duda habia sido construida con madera marina.

Peeta le entrego las pocas redes sobrantes y recibio el pago sustancioso por ellas en efectivo, aunque era evidente que lo hacia por despedir rapidamente al teniente Blanco.

-¿Regresara al Capitolio?-

Gale suspiro.

-Si, pero no hoy, me caso la proxima semana.- Gale vio al pescador sonreir.

-Lo felicito.-

-Gracias, le hare llegar la invitacion.-

Peeta intento no mostrar su sorpresa.

-Por supuesto.-

-Me voy. ¿Me permite despedirme de su esposa?-

Peeta comenzo a toser sonoramente. -Claro, vamos.-

Anduvieron un corto tramo de la oficina hasta la casa, era imponente el recibidor, todos los muebles y cuadros, eran de casa antigua, nada frio o extremamente tecnologico cual Capitolio, el pescador y su esposa sin duda conocian la buena vida.

Ella estaba en la cocina, se escucho un gritito.

Peeta corrio literalmente. Algo pesado cayo al suelo, gale tambien se aproximo al lugar, que olia a pan recien hecho y comida deliciosa, su estomago rugio audiblemente, se olvido de probar bocado aquel dia, como muchos.

Delly salio de la entrada portando una Jarra de porcelana y la dejo caer al verlo con sorpresa, eso le extraño.

Perla lo miro, Peeta le estaba succionando un dedo lastimado y le reñia.

-No debes hornear ya te dicho.-

-Se quemo de nuevo, olvido que debo usar guantes.-

Perla lo miro de nuevo. -Quedese a cenar teniente.-

Gale se sonrojo notablemente, ella debio escuchar su indignado estomago.

Peeta y Delly palidecieron cual cadaveres.

-¿Que ocurre?- Un chico castaño se coloco junto a Delly.

-El teniente que es nuestro cliente se quedara a cenar- comento Peeta- Teniente, le presento a mi hermano y socio Chaff Mellark-

Estrecharon las manos con firmeza, Chaff estaba rigido, Peeta y delly estaban descolocados y nerviosos. Pero ignoraba las razones.

-Sera un placer quedarme a cenar señora Mellark, probare sus tostadas galletas, tengo un gusto especial por los alimentos defectuosos.-

* * *

_Una enorme disculpa queridos lectores, gracias especiales a mis adorados: , Ady Mellark87, NarutoUzumaki777, jessi mellar y mis anonimos, tengo tantas historias que actualizar que no puedo responderles, os prometo sera en el siguiente capitulo, os quiero!_


	17. Chapter 17

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS pOR LA TARDANZA, ES UN HERMOSO FANDOM Y HE DESCUIDADO MUCHO A MIS TRIBUTOS ADORADOS, LO LAMENTO, ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONAR MI TARDANZA PUES EL MUNDO REAL ME CONSUMIÓ MAS DE LA CUENTA en obligaciones inexcusables. **Espero me perdonen y me regalen su aliento en un Review.** Ello sera un excelente incentivo para continuar, UN BESO.

SUYA

**DENILEPRINCESS.**

**LA PERLA.**

**CAPITULO 17. Re- editado.**

Chaff se caso con Delly con el propósito secreto de que esta no le estorbara a Peeta en su matrimonio, y se quedo para cuidar a su hermano, sabía había algo en su esposa Perla tan bello como peligroso y ahora que tenia frente a el a ese agente de paz comenzaba a entender lo peligroso de Perla, el nerviosismo de su hermano y su propia esposa Delly evidenciaba el peligro de ese soldado blanco, si el fuera su hermano estaría feliz de recibir a tan buen cliente y sin embargo Peeta estaba muy incómodo con su presencia. Algo raro en su hermano. Casi nada lo incomodaba. Era un chico/ hombre seguro y equilibrado.

La cena transcurrió en calma y se hicieron comentarios educados para hacer conversación, Gale hacia todo lo posible por no embobarse observando a Perla. Pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, era preciosa y muy parecida a su Katnip.  
Peeta se aclaro la garganta incomodo cuando lo cachaba en sus miradas largas, Gale volteo hacia su plato ya casi vacío.  
Perla hablo. Pues Peeta estaba excesivamente callado.  
\- Me alegra que le gustará la cena-  
\- Ha sido deliciosa, ha cocinado usted?  
\- Sólo el puchero-  
\- Me recuerda a mi distrito, el 12 es tan pobre que la gente siempre hace caldos-  
Los ojos de Perla brillaron, Gale le sostuvo la mirada y se perdieron en ese extraño segundo. En una galaxia paralela donde los segundos eran largos momentos de almas viejas encontrando entendimiento.

Chaff Carraspeo e intervino viendo que su hermano apretaba los puños, sus músculos se le marcaron con venas saltando y comenzó a sonrojarse por la ira contenida.  
-Vale, nosotros siempre hemos sido del 14, me fastidio un poco y viví un tiempo en el capitolio- Peeta agradeció a Chaff en su celoso interior por haber interrumpido ese momento,  
Gale lo miro, - Es costosa la vida ahí, pero...agradable-  
Chaff chiflo. - Si que lo es, ahora que me case me quedare aquí. Usted esta casado?-  
\- Comprometido- menciono Gale casi con amargura.  
\- Asistiremos a la boda- se apresuro a mencionar Peeta. De un súbito mejor humor.  
(Y te veré de una vez por todas alejado de Ella)  
Gale bajo los ojos nuevamente a su plato. Muy incomodo. Para el par de hermanos Mellark, ricos y extraños, necesitaba más de una noche para descifrar.

. 3 Horas después.  
Gale por fin se había ido.  
Peeta abarazaba a Perla mientras esta dormía, casi sujetandola, como si en cualquier momento fuese a huir, a escapar, a caerse de sus brazos, le aterraba la idea. Ya no podría vivir sin ella, tenia esa certeza. Era un codependiente total.  
\- No me dejes nunca- le susurro,- yo...simplemente no lo soportaría.-  
Ella seguía dormida. Él sentía sus brazos gruesos y fuertes como eran comenzar a temblar de impotencia ante el temor de que algún día descubriera su mentira.  
Esos momentos, esas miradas de Gale, y cuando menciono al 12, el sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritarle que se largara. Que esa era su esposa y era del 14, del 14 y solo conocía eso.

_Como te lo explico si las palabras nunca me salen _  
_ hablo tanto de otras cosas, pero nunca de lo nuestro _  
_ perdón, por tantas dudas en tu cabeza _  
_ ya sé que mi actitud te estresa _  
_ se que probablemente no te he valorado _  
_ porque me he comportado como un niño caprichoso _

_Para no perderte, dame una lección _  
_ explícame como en el pizarrón _  
_ quiero impresionarte con otra actitud _  
_ por favor atiende mi solicitud _  
_ para no perderte dime como actuar _  
_ odio ser el tonto que te hace llorar _  
_ para despertar al poeta dormido _  
_ solamente una oportunidad te pido _

_Pero como te lo explico _  
_ si las palabras nunca me salen _  
_ hablo tanto de otras cosas _  
_ pero nunca de tu y yo _

_Para no perderte, dame una lección _  
_ explícame como en el pizarrón _  
_ quiero impresionarte con otra actitud _  
_ por favor atiende mi solicitud _  
_ para no perderte dime como actuar _  
_ odio ser el tonto que te hace llorar _  
_ para despertar al poeta dormido _  
_ solamente una oportunidad te pido_

Peeta había comenzado a temblar un poco, su cuerpo le cobraba factura por su estrés. Raro en el su cuerpo, era tan atlético que casi nunca resentia nada. Debido a los temblores seguramente Katniss despertó. Miro su rostro angustiado entre las sombras y lo abrazo, se le veía tan mal, tan afectado que hizo lo único que sabía lo distraeria...lo beso, lenta y profundamente.

El se perdió en ese beso. En ella, en el momento y en su mentira, fue ahí que lo supo. Jamás podría dejarla ir.

Por otro lado ya en el tren hacia el capitolio Gale iba soñando despierto con la esposa del pescador, sentía que estaba engañando la memoria de Katniss pero es que en Perla, la veía a ella. Tanto de su chica en la esposa de ese hombre tal vez si el la hubiera encontrado soltera hubiera podido superar la muerte de su amada y ser un humano normal, pero no era así...cerro los ojos y se imagino sosteniéndola, besandola. Se sorprendió a si mismo porque se creyó muerto por dentro sin la capacidad de amar de sentir nada que no fuera venganza y dolor. Claro que era algo horrible y deshonroso enamorarse de una mujer casada que por la cara del pescador no estaba descuidada para nada, era muy amada, y el ya se iba a casar así que...si tan solo pudiera ver a Delly de esa forma...

2 Semanas después

Gale estaba frente al altar junto a Madge que se veía preciosa, era el vestido más largo y costoso que el dinero había podido pagar sin duda ese año, bordado con hilos de plata...y perlas.

Sin embargo el como hombre solo tenia ojos para la esposa del pescador sentada junto a este en la última fila del salón. Apretó los labios antes de dar el si. Iba de gris, en lo que parecía ser seda, sencillo y simple, pero arrebatadoramente bella.

Haymitch y Prim asistieron a la lujosa ceremonia, Prim estaba bella y un poquito más madura, esto era un error, ella sin duda reconocería a su hermana, Peeta al notarlo se excusó y halo a Perla casi a rastras a la salida. El efecto de su cabello estaba cambiando y sus raíces castañas eran evidentes, por no decir sus hermosos ojos grises. No el no podía correr riesgos. Había sido una mala idea, se sentía estúpido por haberse expuesto así.  
\- Pero ¿Porque nos vamos? -  
-Acabo de ver a alguien muy desagradable-  
Peeta sentía que sería un mentiroso de por vida pues una mentira lo llevaría a otra...  
\- A quien...? -

.

En la boda Gale busco con la mirada al pescador y su esposa.  
Y al no encontrarlos se decepcionó muchísimo, Prim se acercó y al abrazarlo le dijo.  
\- Me da gusto que por fin vayas a ser feliz Gale, mi hermana...estaría orgullosa.- A Prim le dolia gale porque le amaba como hermano y sabia que su hermana querría verlo feliz.  
Gale reprimió sus emociones y beso el cabello de Prim. -Gracias Hermanita. Lo seré, lo seré...-

Prim dio media vuelta y abrazo a Madge.  
Haymitch se acercó.  
\- ESTOY LOCO O VI A KATNISS HACE UN RATO?- El susurro era urgente y no estaba alcoholizado.  
-Es alguien parecida- Dijo Gale con amargura. -Es la esposa del Pescador.-  
\- NO. Era ella era ella, parecida también en altura y complexión? Bah! Esa es Katniss...apostaría mi vida, iré al 14 y haré unas preguntas al pescador y su esposa -

Gale levanto la vista una vez mas buscándolos y se encontró siendo halado por Madge.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

Na: Canción Para no perderte de Espinosa Paz. No copyright intended. Todos los derechos reservados a sus autores originales y propietarios legales.


	18. Chapter 18

**DENILEPRINCESS NEWS ABOUT THIS FIC.**

**· ****SE ESFORZARA POR NO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. **

· **EN ADELANTE LOS CAPIS SERAN UN POCO M**

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_Haymitch y Prim asistieron a la lujosa ceremonia, Prim estaba bella y un poquito más madura, esto era un error, ella sin duda reconocería a su hermana, Peeta al notarlo se excusó y halo a Perla casi a rastras a la salida. El efecto de su cabello estaba cambiando y sus raíces castañas eran evidentes, por no decir sus hermosos ojos grises. No el no podía correr riesgos. Había sido una mala idea, se sentía estúpido por haberse expuesto así.  
\- Pero ¿Porque nos vamos? -  
-Acabo de ver a alguien muy desagradable-  
Peeta sentía que sería un mentiroso de por vida pues una mentira lo llevaría a otra...  
\- A quien...? -_

_._

_En la boda Gale busco con la mirada al pescador y su esposa.  
Y al no encontrarlos se decepcionó muchísimo, Prim se acercó y al abrazarlo le dijo.  
\- Me da gusto que por fin vayas a ser feliz Gale, mi hermana...estaría orgullosa.- A Prim le dolia gale porque le amaba como hermano y sabia que su hermana querría verlo feliz.  
Gale reprimió sus emociones y beso el cabello de Prim. -Gracias Hermanita. Lo seré, lo seré...-_

_Prim dio media vuelta y abrazo a Madge.  
Haymitch se acercó.  
\- ESTOY LOCO O VI A KATNISS HACE UN RATO?- El susurro era urgente y no estaba alcoholizado.  
-Es alguien parecida- Dijo Gale con amargura. -Es la esposa del Pescador.-  
\- NO. Era ella era ella, parecida también en altura y complexión? Bah! Esa es Katniss...apostaría mi vida, iré al 14 y haré unas preguntas al pescador y su esposa -_

_Gale levanto la vista una vez mas buscándolos y se encontró siendo halado por Madge._

_-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-_

**LA PERLA.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Peeta caminaba a prisa con Katniss, subieron al "auto" y se marcharon a toda prisa.

Haymitch no alcanzo a llegar, y solo contemplo al auto marcharse. Hizo una mueca ladina de media sonrisa. –Hare mis maletas, el distrito 4 recibirá mi visita.- Y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a disfrutar de la costosa fiesta de boda de Gale y Madge y también, no quería despertar las sospechas de Prim, no estaba seguro totalmente de que fuera Katniss y aunque lo fuere deia averiguar primero lo que paso antes de emocionar a la chica. Ya había sufrido bastante.

La rebelión estaba por explotar, todos esperando las instrucciones del infiltrado en las filas de los guardianes de paz. Gale. Todos querían vengar a Katniss, ¿Pero y si, ella estaba viva? ¡Que demonios!. ¿Qué pasaría con la vida de todos ellos?

.

.

Peeta llego al puerto alejado y pequeñísimo del capitolio y se embarco con Perla en un lujoso bote privado que iba directo al cuatro.

Estaba muy nervioso por haber sido casi descubierto. Su temor a perderla era enorme, la sabia ya prohibida, debía regresar con su familia. Pero no eso era estúpido, la matarían! El no podía dejarla ir de sus brazos.

Él había soportado años de negro vacío, sin alegría, sin rabia, sin deseo, sin emoción. Nada. Sus pálidos ojos azules se deslizaron sobre la pequeña y perfecta figura, y la necesidad le invadió.

Su cuerpo se inflamó, se endureció, cada músculo se tensó, caliente y doloroso. Sus dedos se cerraron lentamente alrededor del respaldo de un asiento de piel del bote, la transpiración bañaba su frente. Permitió que el dolor de su deseo y su mentira, también de su miedo pasara sobre él, a través de él. Lo saboreó. _Lo sintió._

Su cuerpo no sólo la quería. La exigía, ardía por ella. _Ella_ era inocente. Había risa en ella, compasión, bondad. Era la luz para su de todo panem en realidad. Una amarga sonrisa curvó su boca sensual, marcada de crueldad, pero conservaría ese faro para si mismo, pues una vez ya casi le costo la vida a ella haber inspirado a tantos. Sus fuertes y nervudos músculos se tensaron. Se echó hacia atrás el espeso cabello rubio, no la dejaría ir. JAMAS. Su cara se volvió dura e implacable, tal y como él era.

-No entiendo porque abandonar la boda asi, quería conocer a la novia.- le dijo Perla.

-Saludar al novio también?- Le dijo Peeta sin poder ocultar sus arrepintió enseguida.

Katniss no pudo evitar ruborizarse y voltear la cara, hasta ahora jamas se habían disgustado. –Aun no nos hemos casado, tal vez necesite un poco de independencia.-

Peeta se congelo en el asiento, ella era asi de rebelde, en su vida como Katniss siempre lo fue.

Peeta fruncio el ceño -Harás lo que te digo- La orden fue en tono calmado impregnado de indelegable autoridad.

Perla contuvo el aliento, temiendo desafiarle. Había algo terriblemente extraño con el ese dia. Estaba cansada, le dolia la cabeza, sin quererloni darse cuenta se quedo dormida mientras el barco avanzaba.

.

Perla abrió los ojos para encontrarse fuera del Capitolio al fin, pero tampoco en el cuatro, estaban en el distrito 2. Peeta la colocó gentilmente en los escalones de una enorme y confusa casa. Se adelantó a ella para abrir la puerta, después retrocedió cortésmente para permitirle entrar.

Ella se sintió pequeña y perdida, sabiendo que si daba un paso para entrar estaría colocando su vida en las manos de él, como siempre desde que tenia memoria, pero ahora de forma mas conciente . Los ojos de Peeta se encendieron con un fuego blanco azulado, como si hubiera capturado una estrella y estuviera atrapada para siempre en sus profundidades.

Perla sin pensarlo mucho alzando su barbilla desafiantemente caminó hacia atrás hasta que la barandilla del porche la detuvo.

\- Me niego a entrar.-

La risa de él llegó entonces, baja, divertida y enloquecedoramente masculina. Aunque en realidad se moría de celos.

-No hay otro hombre para ti Perla. Ni ahora, ni nunca. - Su voz se hizo más bajo todavía, una oscura caricia que pareció enviar calor que se extendía a través de ella como lava fundida. - No como mi toque. Ambos lo sabemos. No lo niegues, o me veré forzado a probar mis palabras.-

\- Acabo de regresar de u coma. - Señaló ella desesperadamente. – Siento que no he tenido una vida en absoluto.

El se encogió de hombros casualmente, músculos ondeados, sus ojos sobre la hermosa y ansiosa cara de ella.

\- Entonces disfrutarás los beneficios de mi experiencia.-

\- Peeta, por favor,¿Qué esta pasando?-

\- No te alejarás de mi lado.

\- ¿No? - De repente pareció desesperadamente cansada, le dolía la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban, y se sentó bruscamente en el suelo. Parpadeó, y con rapidez Peeta estuvo de pie sobre ella. Cerró los ojos cuando extendió una mano hacia ella. Era fuerte, enormemente fuerte, alzándola como si no fuera más que una niña. Enterró la cara contra su pecho, incapaz de reunir fuerzas para luchar con él. Y a llevo dentro de la recién alquilada casa en dos, Peeta sabia que Haymitch o Gale le buscrian y no se sentía listo, saboreó la sensación de Perla entre sus brazos, su suavidad acunada contra sus firmes músculos, la seda de su pelo rozando eróticamente su piel.

El dolor por nuevamente el iedo a perderla corrió a través de él como lava fundida; el hambre se elevó. La dejó sobre su cama, donde pertenecía. Había estado tan solo. Siempre solo, Interminablemente sólo. Pero ahora tenía a Perla. Y destruiría a cualquiera que intentara apartarla de él, cualquiera que la amenazara.

Su mano volvió a acariciarle el pelo, un masaje calmante en su cuero cabelludo. Estaba ardiendo, el deseo ardía en su sangre, sus músculos, cada fibra de su la tomaba entre sus brazos, se maravilló de la perfección de alguien tan pequeño y frágil recordando cuando la salvo y literlmente su red la pesco de una muerte segura, el mar y la vida se la habían entregado, por siempre a su cuidado. Ella estaba temblando tanto que podía oír el castañeteo de sus dientes.

\- Puedo hacerte dos promesas. Estaremos siempre juntos, y te protegeré con mi vida. -

Ella enterró la cara en su camisa de seda, donde podía sentir el firme latir de su corazón, el calor de su piel. Era imposible para él esconder su feroz excitación, y no se molestó en intentarlo, en cambio fijó el cuerpo de ella en la dura longitud del suyo. Tendida entre sus brazos, exhausta, encontró paz en el mismo que la amenazaba.

\- Crees que soy como las otras mujeres Peeta, pero no lo soy. - Dijo suavemente, sin estar segura de si le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa o una explicación.

La boca de él rozó la parte alta de su cabeza, la más leve de las caricias.

\- Sabes lo que ocurre a los hombres cuando se enamoran Perla? – Ella guardo silencio. Ya estaba dormida. El se recoro su lado y respondio su propia pregunta. –No conocen limites.-

.

.

**DENILEPRINCESS NEWS ABOUT THIS FIC.**

**· ****SE ESFORZARA POR NO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA.**

· **EN ADELANTE LOS CAPIS SERAN UN POCO M**

**UN REVIEW SERIA BONITO :D**


	19. Chapter 19

La Perla  
_" En el capítulo anterior"  
Puedo hacerte dos promesas. Estaremos siempre juntos, y te protegeré  
con mi vida. -  
Ella enterró la cara en su camisa de seda, donde podía sentir el firme  
latir de su corazón, el calor de su piel. Era imposible para él  
esconder su feroz excitación, y no se molestó en intentarlo, en cambio  
fijó el cuerpo de ella en la dura longitud del suyo. Tendida entre sus  
brazos, exhausta, encontró paz en el mismo que la amenazaba.  
\- Crees que soy como las otras mujeres Peeta, pero no lo soy. - Dijo  
suavemente, sin estar segura de si le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa o  
una explicación.  
La boca de él rozó la parte alta de su cabeza, la más leve de las caricias.  
\- Sabes lo que ocurre a los hombres cuando se enamoran Perla? – Ella  
guardo silencio. Ya estaba dormida. El se recostó su lado y respondio  
su propia pregunta. – No conocen límites"_

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-Bueno, es prácticamente mi prisionera ahora, sera inevitavle que se  
de cuenta que algo va mal. No es algo que pueda mantener tanto tiempo.

Peeta estaba tan inquieto como desesperado. Veia el final de su  
mentira cada vez mas cerca y queria morir solo de pensar en la cara de  
decepcion de Perla al saber la verdad.  
Le urgia casarse para que por lo menos, al final, ella estuviera aun  
de alguna forma atada a el. Se habia complacido de ver a Gale casarse.  
La satisfacción que lo inundo fue mucha pues, sabia que la novia era  
influyente y no lo dejaria ir tan facilmente. Legalmente estaba  
incapacitado.  
Y estaba seguro porque la conocia, que Katniss no seria la segunda  
mujer de nadie. No pudo evitar sonreir con satisfacción nuevamente.

Ella despertó y se estiró perezosamente, el ambiente olía a pan recién  
horneado, y café del bueno. Su cuerpo se sintió complacido, su  
estómago rugió hambriento, era algo curioso de la relación con Peeta,  
el la hacía sentir segura y amada mucho a través de la comida que le  
preparaba, a veces se resistía de pedirle doble porción o relamerse  
los dedos.  
El brillo en los ojos del pescador al verla comer era impagable. De  
amor real, ella lo sabía, él era fuerte, listo y apuesto, podía  
haberse casado con quien hubiera querido, sin embargo, la había  
elegido a ella, y eso la halagaba como perturbaba. Aún no se sentía  
lista.  
Él entró con una enorme bandeja de plata repleta de comida. Ella se  
incorporó y le hizo espacio.  
La visión de ella en las mañanas era algo que a Peeta encantaba y  
descolocaba levemente. El poder de ella sobre el era enorme, ella  
podría pedirle la luna, y él haría lo posible por complacerla.  
Siempre.

Desayunaron en paz y en silencio, él hizo la bandeja a un lado  
colocándola sobre una cómoda. Había telefoneado a Chaff y estarían en  
contacto por si Acudían a buscarla. A Peeta le preocupaba Haymitch.

⁃ Peeta-  
-Shhhht. - Le callo el. Y tiernamente la beso. Capturó su nuca con una  
mano libre y la acerco a él hasta que sintió literalmente le estaba  
comiendo la boca.  
Perla estaba extrañada e intentaba corresponder Y era obvio que nadie  
la había besado así, su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato, y normalmente  
Peeta era dulce. Hasta ayer claro.

• 2 MESES DESPUÉS *  
Perla aún pedía a Peeta explicaciones, su cabello más largo castaño y  
sus ojos grises ya eran muy evidentes, él parecía estar encantado con  
el cambio. Pero el amablemente las rehusaba y le daba evasivas.  
Sus días sin embargo habían sido de pasión desenfrenada y entrega  
total.

Delly seguía en la casa del 4 preparando la boda. Por las  
noches, las pesadillas eran más recurrentes, Peeta la abrazaba a su  
cuerpo y le murmuraba palabras reconfortantes, aunque, el también  
tenía las suyas, sobretodo cuando ella se levantaba por agua, y no la  
sentía a su lado, comenzaba a murmurar cosas y sudar frío. Hasta que  
ella llegaba, una ocasión, ella estaba en la cocina bebiendo agua del grifo  
cuando él comenzó a gritar.  
⁃ ¡Perla! ¡Perla! - Cuando la encontró tenía el rostro desencajado.  
Ella no sabía qué decirle, su actitud la consternó sobremanera.  
Así que lo miro directo a los ojos azules. - ¿Qué te ocurre Peeta, que  
me ocultas? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!-

Peeta perdió todo color y su boca se secó. - Na. Nada. Me asuste eso es todo-  
⁃ Crees que soy estúpida, no me trates como si lo hicieras.  
-No, no por supuesto que no.-

Honestamente ella no había quedado satisfecha para nada.

La angustia de Peeta se incrementeba debido a que Haymitch ya había ido

A buscarlos repetidas veces, el ebrio del 12 era listo. No podrían esconderse

Mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldicion!- Exclamo Peeta y golpeo las baldosas de la ducha mientras se

Duchaba. Pronto llegaría el dia de decirle la verdad a Katniss.


	20. Chapter 20

Despues de unos momentos Katniss ingreso a la ducha, Peeta se estaba vistiendo apurado por hacer el desayuno.

Dentro de la bañera conforme el agua iba descendiendo sobre ella, comenzó a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Peeta, en su estado siempre ansioso, siempre sobreprotector y últimamente desesperado. ¿Quién actua asi?. Alguien que tiene miedo, alguien que miente, se respondió a si misma con sus sentidos súper agiles de cazadora.

El por fin conceptualizarlo le hizo cerrar los ojos con pesar, era doloroso pensar que el le ocultara algo. Al hacerlo y escuchar el agua recorrer su piel, fue como vivir un momento de catarsis, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frio como si el agua le recordara cosas desagradables.

Peeta ya estaba vestido completamente, bajo a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, ese dia no tenían gente de servicio era su dia de descanso y secretamente a el le encantaba la cocina asi que se apuro a ello, preparo la masa de sus platillos y encendio horno y artefactos un poco escandalosos para sus elaborados planes.

En la ducha Katniss empezó a sentirse enferma. –El agua, el agua-Su cuerpo comenzó a doler.- instintivamente camino hacia atrás y su talon se coloco sobre un jabon aromatico, inmediatamente resbalo, al hacerlo, su cabeza choco con la esquina de las baldosas y el golpe fue fuerte y aparatoso, sintió que todo su cuerpo se sacudió y la sangre comenzó a brotar, el dolor era espantoso. Y fue asi como imágenes en secuencia aparecieron en su mente.

Su secuestro de la oficina de Snow, los golpes y maltratos, su nariz rota, cuando la creyeron muerta, ella se creyo morir, y cuando la lanzaron al mar, ese mar negro en el que ella se perdió ahogándose y muriéndose de angustia por el destino de Prim. Ella murió esa noche.

-Oh por Dios-, se dijo a si misma, semi conciente.

Era como si hubiese vivido dos vidas, después, Peeta la extrajo del mar, y le dio cuidado, no se encontraba otra explicación lógica, el la había guardado y encadenado para el como si fuera una cosa, como si fuera…UNA PERLA, que te regala el mar.

La cólera la inundo, pero la cinica voz dentro de su cabeza le decía a su vez -Ya estabas muerta, el pudo dejarte morir y evitarse problemas- Sacudio su rostro, no hora no quería justificarlo, quería odiarlo.

-Claro, por eso me dijo, que me llamo Perla.- Sonrio ante lo ironico.

-Y Prim, oh yo la vi, la vi adorable en la boda de…Gale!, la boda de Gale!- Una espada atravesó su corazón, -Gale se caso, se olvido de mi, se caso frente a mi, mirándome a los ojos, lo recuerdo bien- Lagrimas nublaron su vista y sintió que el dolor fue peor que morir.

Prim se veía bien, Haymitch también, Dios los consideraba inteligentes, como es que ninguno la reconoció. -Por eso Peeta estaba tan nervioso…- Se dijo a si misma.

Cerro el agua de la regadera tras lavarse los rastros de sangre. Salio y se vistió rápidamente, escogio las ropas mas oscuras, pantalón y camisa entallada negra.

Salio y se sento a la mesa, Peeta la había colocado perfectamente, sirvió el café, la beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y se sento frente a ella, quedándose helado, al ver a mirada fría que ella le regalaba.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?-

Peeta se quedo de una pieza. Sin saber que responder.

Ella sintió que debio ser mas clara.

-Lo recordé todo.-

Ahora Peeta sintió que dejo de respirar.

-¿Perla he?, que adecuado…Una vida nueva-

El bajo el rostro, pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Peeta es su extraordinaria capacidad mental.

Hablaba lentamente.-Te crei muerta, Delly me ayudo a sanarte, te reconoci, supuso que Snow te asesino. Considere decirte la verdad, pero no quise exponerte al mismo destino. Cuide de ti.-

-Pudiste cuidar de mi, colocándome de tu sirvienta, de tu prima lejana…-

-No. Te quise como mujer. No, no me arrepiento, se lo egoísta y canalla que suena pero no puedo arrepentirme. Mi mentir fue lo mejor de mi vida-

Peeta sentía que se demoronaba por dentro.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana, quiero que ella y Haymitch sepan la verdad.-

-¿Solo ellos?- No pudo dejar de pregunar el pescador.

-No me salgas con dignidad Peeta, me llevaste a la boda de Gale, ¿Que deseas escuchar?, ¿Qué ya no lo amo? ¿Qué lo supere? No espero que comprendas lo que siento. No hay ningún futuro con el si es lo que te preocupa, Pero tampoco contigo.-

Katniss fue afilada con sus palabras. Y Peeta se levanto de golpe en un impulso que derramo el café de la costosa vajilla sobre la mesa.

-No.-

-¿No?- Dijo ella con una ceja arriba.

-Te lo dije antes, ¿No lo recuerdas? Te amo. No he conocido limites contigo, y no los tendré ahora. Si sales como Katniss Everdeen estaras muerta veinte minutos después, desataras una rebelión y seras la culpable de muchas muertes, incluida la mia por traición.-

A Katniss se le seco la boca. Tomo un sorbo del café frente a ella y gimio levemente. Estaba delicioso.

A Peeta se le acelero el corazón solo de escucharlo.

-Puede que tengas razón. No vi ningún avance rebelde como Perla aunque en casa no tenías proyectores, ahora veo porque. No eres mi dueño. Saldre de tu vida, ire a con mi hermana aunque viva en las sombras.-

-Si te acercas a ella, Gale o Haymitch te decubriran y no habrá vuelta atrás, los dos son revoltosos, lo sabes.-

Ella sabia que el tenia razón. Y eso la enfurecia.

-Vamos a casarnos, hagamos de tu mentira algo digno para ser vivida, cambia mi apariencia de nuevo.-

-Lo dices en serio?- Dijo Peeta perplejo.

-Si. Pero será solo una fachada. En este momento, no te veo con buena cara.-

-Lo entiendo, invitare a tu hermana, ella guardara nuestro secreto…ella…- DEcia lleno de ilusión

-Entenderá. - Finalizo Katniss –Mori. Te debo la vida, perdi a Gale y si solo tengo acceso a Prim, con ella lo tengo todo. Cuidare de ella y sere su amiga.-

-Hoy llegaran Delly y Chaff, nos llevaran al ayuntamiento para una boda simple.-

Katniss asintió. Sabia que le debía gratitud al hombre frente a ella, pero también sabia que el aprovecha cada momento de su situación.

.

Delly y Chaff llegaron, Peeta le conto la verdad a Chaff y a ambos que Katniss ya estaba enterada.

-Es una desagradecida.- Dijo Delly con contundencia.

Chaff la miro de forma afilada.- Calla mujer-

Si bien, no se casaron por amor, sino por proteger a Peeta, ya se habían acostado y comenzaban a ser una pareja real. El cabello de Delly también era mas largo, y Chaff estaba con la barba crecida, los dos habían subido algunas libras.

-Hnm- Exclamo ella volteando su cabeza a un lado malhumorada.

Katniss bajo. Su aspecto temerario y oscuro les indico que Peeta decía la verdad. Los miro con descnfianza pero se acerco a Delly y la miro a los ojos.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.-

Chaff cerro los ojos ante lo que vendría. Peeta la observo perdido en ella y en el estudio minucioso de sus movimientos próximos.

-Yo te salve porque Peeta me rogo que lo hiciera. Sinceramente era mas sencillo y menos problemático dejarte morir. – A Katniss los ojos se le hicieron hielo.- El era el mejor partido del 4, tenia una vida por delante y mira lo que decidió hacer con ella. –Katniss cuadro sus hombros.- ¿Y ahora que? Vas a ser como eras en tu vida pasada. ¿Eres estúpida? Todos te reconocerán, por tu vida, la de Peeta y la tu familia incluida la mia y la de Chaff, cambia tu aspecto y tu actitud. Aquí no hay bosque, ni flechas, la lucha por sobrevivir es distinta. Lo menos que podrias hacer es hacer que todo lo que hemos hecho por que sigas viva valga la pena.-

Katniss apretó los labios y subio a su habitación hecha una furia.


	21. Chapter 21

LA PERLA

Summary: ¿Se puede obtener la felicidad por un capricho del destino? ¿Seria valido construir tu dicha en una mentira? (Peetniss) La culpa y el amor estan en conflicto. Un Peeta en ventaja capaz de todo excepto de perderla.

Disclaimer legal &amp; Copyright de todo el Fic: Nada me pertenece. Consultar mi profile.

* * *

_Ven si eres hombre ven a verme y háblame  
Cara a cara, frente a frente  
Un cobarde y mentiroso como tú_

_¡Mentiras!…...¡mentira!_

_Tu me enamoraste a base de mentiras...mentiras_  
_Tu me alimentaste siempre de mentiras...mentiras_  
_Que estupida que siempre te creí_  
_Mentiras...mentiras_  
_Que me queman como fuego_  
_Mentiras...mentiras_  
_Que se clavan en mi pecho_  
_Mentiras...mentiras_  
_Que me matan que se ríen de mi_

_._

Katniss subio furiosa a su habitación y cerro de un portazo. Sabia que Delly destilaba tanto veneno como verdad en sus palabras. Pero su orgullo no le permitia admitirlo. Tampoco era estúpida, sabia de los sentimientos de la sanadora por Peeta, ahora que reflexionaba no comprendia del porque de su boda con Chaff Mellark, _¿Seria capaz de haberse casado con el hermano de Peeta aun amándolo en secreto? Ja! Por supuesto que si, esa no tiene, limites!_ -Pero te vere morir antes de ser la Señora de esta casa Delly.- Murmuro Katniss para si.

Sabia que lo amaba, que ya era tarde, pero la cazadora le daba pelea a la Perla que ya se encontraba en su corazón. Y era una lucha brutal.

Peeta salio literalmente corriendo tras ella y Chaff envio a Delly una mirada de reproche.

Peeta toco suavemente la puerta y entro enseguida. La vio ahi, de pie, frente al espejo, seguramente cuestionandose a si misma, cuando lo miro a el de soslayo. No fue con amor.

El tuvo que apartar la mirada, hacia fuera de la ventana. Era tan buena, con tanta belleza en ella, mientras él era tan oscuro, su bondad se derramó en el momento en el que decidio hacer de la vida de ambos una mentira. Pero ahora, enfrentado con la realidad de ella, Peeta no podía soportar que ella fuera testigo de la oscuridad que había ahora en él, de la horrorosa mancha que se extendía por su relación, y por otro lado había cometido el crimen más grave de todos contra Panem según Snow: La traición . Y merecía la última pena, pagar con su vida.

Había deliberadamente mantenido oculta al sinsajo. Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso, con su dinero era respetado, casi como un ciudadano del capitolio. Pero ¡Maldicion! Había tomado el libre albedrío de Katniss, manipulado la química entre ellos para que ella creyera que era su auténtica prometida. Y así ella estaba con él... con una mentira ahora descubierta y parecía que lo odiaba. Quizás ese era su castigo, sentenciado a saber que Katniss nunca podría amarle realmente, nunca aceptaría realmente su mentira. Ella estaría siempre tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Pero… Incluso así, nunca podría dejarla marchar. Nadie normal, militar, o rebelde estaría a salvo.

Su mandíbula se endureció, y miró fijamente fuera de la ventana, volviéndose ligeramente lejos de ella. Podía soportar la tortura y siglos de aislamiento, podía soportar sus propios enormes pecados, pero no podría soportar que ella le aborreciera. Inconscientemente, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y apretó hasta que amenazó con romper frágiles huesos.

Katniss le miró, dejando escapar lentamente su respiración para contener una mueca de dolor, y mantuvo su mano pasivamente entre las de él. Sabia de su fuerza, al pescar, al estar y vivir con el había sido testigo de ella. Pero a pesar del dolor actual, físico y espiritual, supo que el jamas le lastimaría. Que irónicamente, era ella quien lo tenia en sus manos.

\- Lo siento, Peeta Mellark. - Susurró. - No puedo poner mi vida en tus manos. Eres demasiado poderoso para que alguien como yo del 12, Por favor encuentra a alguien más y se feliz. - Sabía que ella nunca lo sería, pero no tenía elección si no quería que este poderoso y sexy Pescador se hiciera cargo de sus sentimientos. Sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior. A pesar su resolución, se encontró extrañamente renuente a dejarle. Si no se iba, él tomaría el control de su vida de nuevo, ahora como Katniss; no podía evitarlo. Era verdad que permanecería sola. No podía volver a casa o ni siquiera buscar a Gale o Haymitch. Estaría condenada a caminar por Panem sola. Pero algo en ella, fuerte y orgulloso, no permitiría que este hombre la dominara, elegía vivir por ella, dirigir ella. Él había tenido razón; Ella era diferente. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Katniss la cazadora nunca sería un ama de casa comun, Sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que a Prim, cuando la viera de nuevo... que nunca podría posiblemente estar con ningún hombre excepto con Peeta. El la habia hecho su mujer, y ella era virgen, Pero estaría sola durante una eternidad antes de pertenecerle a él del todo. Entendía que nunca desearía a otro hombre como lo hacía con el; su alma estaba ya realmente en su poder. Y quería explicarle las cosas, hacerle entender. Pero Peeta a pesar de su calma aparente no era un hombre que considerara otra lógica que la suya propia.

Se apartó incómodamente la pesada caída de su pelo, sabiendo que debería reconocer el sacrificio que hizo por su vida, como lo dijo Delly. Deseaba estar enfadada con él, furiosa. No deseaba sentir preocupación e instintos protectores por su carcelero, como habia decidido verlo, pero...lo amaba, en el fondo lo sabia. Comenzo a llorar, por ser tan estupida y no poder gobernarse a si misma.

Peeta habia decidido darle tiempo, pero cuando la escucho llorar perdio todos los estribos, la protegeria, contra todo y todos, incluida, ella misma.

\- Esto se acabará. Prohíbo que continúes esta estupidez. - Le dio una pequeña sacudida, mientras sus dientes blanquísimos se apretaban con irritación. - Si es necesario, Perla, te obligaré a obedecer. - No estaba fanfarroneando; en su voz no había burla o desafío. Simplemente estableció un hecho.

Ella no le temia- Peeta -Se esforzaba para que su voz sonara calmada y razonable. - sería una equivocación que me impongas tu voluntad.

La puso en pie, sujetándola cuidadosamente con una mano, mientras la otra iba hacia los botones de su blusa. Como cualquier hombre, las situaciones extremas lo exitaban, Katniss contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Con sus dos manos se apresuró a atrapar la de él.

\- Supongo que no estas tan cooperativo como para considerar vivir lejos de mi durante un tiempo ¿no? - Preguntó esperanzada, cerrando los ojos durante un momento para bloquear el recuerdo de sus noches juntos.

Durante un momento algo fluctuó en la profundidad de los ojos de él. Dolor. ¿Le había ella hecho daño? Katniss no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo.

\- Es demasiado tarde. Ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a una separación. - Dijo el, pasivamente. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de ella, aplastando mechones sedosos como si no pudiera conseguir tocarla lo suficiente.

* * *

_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:_

_lyzleermipasion _

_HOLI! GRACIAS LINDA!_

_Miriam _

_OH CARIÑO NO SUFRAS, PEETA SABIA QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIA, EL ES FUERTE._

_Guest _

_HOLI, GRACIAS! AQUI ESTA!_

_HOLI! GRACIAS! TE GUSTO EL CAPI? SALUDOS PARA TI TMB!_

_Ady Mellark87 _

_HOLI LINDA! SI, ESTOY BIEN CARIÑO Y TU? JIJIJIJI SI TIENES RAZON, TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE PARECE QUE DELLY ES PEETA DE PEETA._

_johanna.M _

_HOLI! MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE, POR SER TRAMA ORIGINAL IT´S COMPLICATED SINCERAMENTE PERO, LA MUSA DA CARRETE, SI, VIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESAS._

_Yazzita _

_HOLI! HOLA LINDA, NT PREOCUPES, YA VENDRA OS LO PROMETO_

* * *

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

_¿A que no se esparaban tan rápido un capi? Pero se han portado muy bonito, gracias Reviewers!_

_QUERIDOS LECTORES, HABIA PERDIDO LA INSPIRACION PERO AQUÍ ME TENEIS Y ES QUE SON USTEDES, SUS REVIEWS, SUS FAVS, SUS ALERTAS, LAS QUE ME RECUERDAN CONSTANTEMENTE QUE "SIEMPRE TENDRE FANFICTION" A PESAR DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE ACONTEZCA EN MI VIDA Y APAGUE MI LUZ, BRILLAN COMO UN FARO EN UN MAR OSCURO Y BRAVO. GRACIAS POR ESO, PORQUE SIN SABERLO, USTEDES HAN SIDO MI FARO._

_ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO. OS AMO._

_No copyright intended: Song: Mentiras:Lupita Dalesio._


	22. Chapter 22

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: A todos los seguidores y lectores de "La Perla": Gracias, por apoyar otra historia fuera de canon, otra historia diferente, donde los villanos y los héroes apenas están definidos,que no tiene un final típico y la estrella es nuestro Panadero. Si, para mi el es la estrella y Este es su final queridos Lectores._

**LA PERLA**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**.**

**Una perla brillaba en lo profundo**

**Y un pescador percibió su brillo,**

**Parecía el tesoro más valioso del mundo**

**Y pensó… debe ser mío.**

**Se lanzó desde su barca al agua,**

**Todo su cuerpo se hundió en el mar,**

**Contuvo el aire hasta llegar**

**Y acariciarla en sus manos…**

**Llevo la perla hasta su barca,**

**La guardó en sus bolsillos,**

**Y mientras la tarde traía un viento frio**

**Soltó sus sueños y se ancló en su tesoro.**

**Soñaba el hombre sencillo**

**Que su tesoro jamás se perdería,**

**Y acariciando su perla mientras amanecía,**

**De sus manos cayó otra vez a lo profundo.**

**Quiso alcanzarla de nuevo,**

**Pero el mar aún lucía oscuro,**

**De un milagro su mano necia,**

**volvió a capturarla **

**Y su perla…nunca le abandono de nuevo.**

**AUTOR: RENE CAMPOS ( corazón de poeta)**

**.**

La noche fue corta, el ambiente a pesar de las circunstancias era confortable, opulento, exquisito, encontraban que sus cuerpos era su lugar favorito en el mundo, hicieron el amor por horas, y es que siempre tenían ganas el uno del otro.

Lo ocurrido entre ellos mentira o no, era ya intrascendente.

El había ganado.

Ella lo amaba, era una verdad absoluta y terrible para su vida anterior, la realidad era que Perla y Katniss eran una sola y no podían vivir la una sin la otra.

Descubrieron que el amor podía ser tan implacable como generoso, que arrebata y da, que quema y atormenta, pero Oh que maravilloso es el amor.

Por supuesto, cuando visitaron el 12 la nostalgia lleno a Katniss, inundando su alma y destrozando a su paso sus barreras de indiferencia, la llenaba el lugar, la pobreza, las calles de tierra, el olor a las minas, el bosque la destrozaba, encontró en el doce nostalgia y dolor execrable, claro, cuando llegaron a su casa y Prim lo entendió, se volvió loca, abofeteo a Peeta y después lo abrazo, agradeciéndole por la vida de su hermana.

Peeta entendió enseguida el amor de Katniss hacia Prim, la invitaron a su casa al cuatro y acordaron continuar con la vida de Perla y no Katniss

Por su parte Haymitch logró su cometido, pero no como él creía una noche en su apartamento al llegar se prendieron las luces y Peeta emergió seguido de ella.

Castaña, cabello largo.

Haymitch la abrazo y estrujo hasta casi asfixiarla. Iba a golpear a Peeta cuando ella le contó su versión de esta nueva vida a lado de su acaudalado esposo, un pescador del distrito cuatro.

-Jamás lo hubiese creido, si no hubiera sido por Gale y su infiltración con los Guardianes de Paz, y su nueva técnica caza rebeldes...la vida es cruel, lo puso justo en tu sitio -

Peeta se removió incomodo.

Haymitch levantó su vaso de agua frente a Peeta, como haciendo un brindis. - Usted señor es un maestro del engaño y la manipulación -

\- No me incomoda- le afirmó Peeta, levantando los hombros. - Se que la sacare de esto con sangre, ya hace mucho lo he aceptado.

\- No hay que ser dramáticos, Gale para fortuna tuya esta casado ahora. -

Haymitch le dijo con los ojos acusadores lo que no quería poner en palabras, ya era todo lo suficientemente incomodo. Que pudo impedir la boda de Bale y dejarlos ser felices, que con su dinero pudo darles a ambos nuevas identidades y Gale fingir su muerte a mano de los rebeldes, pero ese pescador amaba a Katniss hasta la médula y la conservo para su como un pirata a su tesoro. Jugo todas las cartas y gano la partida.

Peeta no se arrepentía.

-¿Buscaras a Gale?- le preguntó el mentor a Katniss.

Ella lo medito, la verdad es que aun no se decidía, con Gale, siempre había sido una cobarde.

\- Es lo correcto, puedes llamarle, no puedo presentarme a casa con su esposa.-

\- Sabes preciosa, creo que le harías un favor si no se lo dices...le creas un poco de paz a su poco afortunada vida-

Katniss se mordió los labios.

Peeta estaba conteniendo el aliento, tenía miedo, tenía celos, mil cosas cruzaban por su mente, pero todo, como siempre, estaba en sus manos femeninas.

\- No podré perdonármelo, no podría vivir tranquila, sabiendo que le miento.-

\- Chica, existe el riesgo de que esos dos se maten por ti, y destruir un matrimonio frágil, pero es tu decisión.-

Maldito Haymitch, ella había olvidado lo bueno que era con el chantaje.

Suspiro malhumorada.

\- Yo le diré, que he comprobado que no son la misma persona. Dale tiempo a su nueva vida -

\- Es justo, yo lo hice, y mi nueva vida, ahora...es la real.-

Salieron del apartamento de Haymitch de la mano. Y así lo hicieron. La boda religiosa llego solo 2 meses después.

Gale estaba invitado. En la recepción frente al mar del distrito cuatro Madge hablaba de su embarazo con alegría y el después de mucho tiempo, genuinamente sonreía.

Finalmente, después de diez horas, Peeta y Katniss iban descalzos a la orilla de la playa. Y a la distancia observaron una enorme y oscura almeja, que en su interior contenía una Perla, Peeta la encontró. Y como al primera, la tomo en sus manos atesorandola.

**FIN**


End file.
